Amándote en Secreto
by Mia T
Summary: SS. Para él, ella es como una hermana menor, pero para ella, él es el amor de su vida, ¿Conseguiría ella que él la viese como la mujer a la que podría amar?, O tendría que seguirlo amando en secreto. Cap final
1. Amandote en secreto

**Amándote en Secreto**

Aclaración: Sakura Card Captor no me pertenece

Summary: Para él, ella es como una hermana menor; pero para ella, él es el amor de su vida, ¿Conseguiría ella que él la viese como la mujer a la que podría amar, O tendría que seguirlo amando en secreto.

**Capitulo I**

Amándote en secreto

_La suave brisa de la mañana acaricia mi piel y unos mechones de mi cabellos castaños se mueven, sonrío, como siempre lo hago cada mañana, mientras espero que llegues, miro hacia un lado de la calle, y es cuando mis ojos esmeraldas ven que se acerca tu auto, mi corazón comienza a latir rápidamente, emocionado, no puedo evitarlo, la sola idea de estar a tu lado me hace feliz, como nada mas, quizás porque hace mucho ya que mi corazón te pertenece, te detienes frente a mi, abro la puerta y subo. _

_Buenos días Shaoran, te digo, tu me contestas con el mismo saludo de siempre Buenos días pequeña Sakura, yo sonrío, mientras pienso en lo mucho que me gustaría que ya no me llamaras pequeña, que te dieras cuenta que ya no soy esa niña a la que consolabas y sentías que debías proteger, que ya no soy esa niña a la que consideras tu hermana menor, que te dieras cuenta que soy una mujer enamorada de ti, que te dieras cuenta que soy una mujer a la que podrías amar._

_Platicamos como cada lunes de las cosas que nos ocurrieron el fin de semana, sonríes en una ocasión y me miras, fue tan solo unos instantes, y me alegro que así fuese, sino hubieras notado el sonrojo en mis mejillas que tu simple acción causo en mi, miro de perfil tu rostro, tus cabellos cafés caen sobre tu frente, un poco desordenados, dándote un aspecto juvenil, contrastando con el traje formal que llevas, como siempre ya que tu carrera lo amerita, un exitoso abogado; me dirijo a tus ojos, me encantan el color de ellos, ambarinos, y no puedo dejar de verlos como siempre me atrapan, y me conquistan, hacen que me pierda en ellos, recuerdo tu sonrisa, y como siempre sonrío, tu siempre estas serio pero sonríes para los que quieres, me alegra estar entre esas personas, aunque no sea de la forma con la que sueño cada noche…_

_Fijo la vista en el camino, me doy cuenta que muy pronto llegaremos a mi preparatoria, mi ultimo año, pronto iré a la universidad, te miro nuevamente y de nuevo me doy cuenta porque no pude hacer nada para no enamorarme de ti, si eres muy atractivo, absolutamente irresistible, perfecto, y para mi aunque suene a cliché el príncipe de mis sueños, el amor de mi vida…_

_Te detienes, ya hemos llegado a nuestro destino, nos despedimos y yo bajo, me quedo unos momentos viendo a tu auto desaparecer, no puedo olvidar lo que siento por ti, pero tampoco puedo decírtelo, tu me ves como una hermana menor, y además tienes una hermosa novia Mei Zing, como competir con ella, tan solo tengo 16 y ella es de tu edad 25 años, me doy la vuelta, es el momento de entrar a mi preparatoria, mientras como siempre encuentro la realidad después de tantos sueños, una realidad que quisiese fuera una mentira, y es que no tengo otro destino que seguirte amando en secreto…._

&&&&&&&&

-Buenos días Sakura-

-Buenos días Tomoyo-sonrió, mientras miraba a la chica de cabellos negros y ojos amatista, que se sentaba a su lado.

-¿Qué tal tu fin de semana?-

-Practicando para el papel-dijo mientras acomodaba su mochila a un lado de su asiento- esta vez es un personaje difícil-

-Lo imagino-

Sakura sonrió, agradecía que Tomoyo se halla pasado a esa preparatoria, hacia ya unos seis meses que la conocía, pero a pesar del poco tiempo se hicieron muy grandes amigas, seguramente el dolor de ambas antes la perdida de Tomoyo de su padre y de ella la perdida tanto de su madre como el de su padre, las había unido aun mas, había hecho que se entendieran mejor.

-Yo también no pude hacer mucho, las practicas para el coro, absorben bastante de mi tiempo-

Una idea llego a su mente, al parecer ambas necesitaban una pequeña distracción-Te gustaría que saliéramos esta tarde, quizás a comer un helado-

Tomoyo, sonrió, miro a Sakura, gracias a ella, todos los cambios que había pasado en los últimos meses, habían sido menos dolorosos, agradecía mucho poder contar con alguien como ella-Claro, después de clase y si quieres podemos platicar acerca de Shaoran, ¿el fue quien te trajo verdad?-

Sakura asintió

Miro a su amiga, hace algunas semanas ella se había atrevido a confesarle sus sentimientos por Shaoran, Tomoyo sabia la situación de este, y que la posibilidad de que correspondieran al sentimiento de su amiga era imposible, no quería que siguiera pendiente de él, por eso le había aconsejado que le dijera a este que ya no era necesario que la llevara a la prepa, talvez no verlo todos lo días podría hacer que Sakura, olvidara lo que sentía por él.

-no pude decirle-contesto la ojiverde-aunque sea quiero verlo, se que no tengo oportunidad con él, pero no podría vivir sin verlo, sin hablar con él.-

Iba a decirle algo a Sakura, pero el timbre le indico que esa plática quedaría para otro momento…

&&&&&&&&

Estaba sentada en una silla que estaba en el escenario y en sus manos estaba el guión de la obra de teatro, levanto su vista y miro como varios alumnos se movían de un lugar a otro, preparando la escenografía, pruebas de vestuario, en fin todas las cosas que hay que preparar cuando el estreno de una obra de teatro se acerca, sonrió, y ella, como muchas veces antes era la protagonista, y nadie podía preguntar porque era así, ya que su actuación era magnifica, y no podía ser de otra forma ya que ponía su corazón y todo su ser en cada papel que representaba, soñaba con ser actriz…

-Hola Sakura-

-Hola Tenshi-la chica miro atentamente al chico frente a ella Tenshi Masao, es uno de sus amigos, y también coprotagonista de la mayoría de las obras que representaban, Tenshi es muy buen actor, y por eso siempre obtenía los papeles principales al igual que ella, Tenshi es un chico muy popular, muy guapo de cabellos cafés y ojos negros, no había duda porque muchas chicas morían por andar con el, sin embargo a Tenshi según sus propias palabras la única que le interesaba es la hermosa Sakura Kinomoto, sin embargo para Sakura Tenshi no es mas que un amigo y compañero de actuación, ya se lo había hecho saber a Tenshi, no quería que el se formara falsas ilusiones

Suspiro, ya antes Sakura le había dicho que no le interesaba tener una relación con el mas allá que la de amistad, pero el no se podía rendir, mientras Sakura estuviera libre el seguiría intentando ganar el corazón de la ojiverde-Crees que…..-

Un fuerte voz lo interrumpió-Sakura-

La chica giro la vista para ver quien la había llamado, sonrió aun mas de lo que ya lo hacia al ver de quien se trataba-Shaoran-dijo, mientras se ponía de pie y camina hacia la sillas del publico, que es donde se encontraba este-¿Qué haces aquí?-

Shaoran sonrió-Me encontré libre y me di cuenta de que hace mucho no te invitaba a un helado, así que vine para ver si querías ir, ¿tienes tiempo?-

Sakura sonrió.-si ya terminamos las prácticas por hoy, traeré mis cosas y podremos irnos-

-Esta bien esperare-

&&&&&&&&

-¿Y como esta Touya?-tomo otra cucharada de helado y lo acerco a su boca, mientras su vista se encontraba pendiente de la chica frente así

Sakura lo miro-esta bien, me sigue evitando como siempre.-en su voz se notaba el dolor que hablar de esto le ocasionaba

-Sakura-dijo este al saber que significaban estas palabras

-Es la verdad Shaoran, Touya me evita, no me quiere ver, porque me culpa de la muerte de nuestros padres y supongo que en cierta forma es verdad que yo tuve la culpa si yo no...-cerró los ojos, le dolía demasiado pensar en eso

-No, escúchame Sakura-tomo las manos de ella entre las suyas y miro a los ojos a la chica frente así, Sakura, la conocida desde que era una bebe, ya que era amigo de su hermano Touya, siempre había visto en Sakura a una chica alegre y muy espontánea, sin embargo todo cambio hace casi ya tres años cuando los padres de ella, murieron en ese accidente automovilístico, sakura se encerró en su mundo, se convirtió en alguien reservada, y la alegría y espontaneidad que la caracterizaban desapareció, a el le dolió verla en ese estado para el Sakura, era la hermana que nunca tuvo, y la quería mucho por esto, se encargo desde ese día de tratar de regresar a la antigua Sakura, y lo consiguió al menos en parte, ya no era como antes, pero suponer que podría serlo después de esa tragedia era ser ingenuo-que tu quisieras que tu padres fueran a tu obra no es culpa tuya, además ellos querían ir porque siempre iban, los llenaba de orgullo ver a su pequeña Sakura actuando tan bien, y además te amaban y sabían lo importante que era para ti la actuación, por eso también iban-

-Es solo que los extraño-sus ojos se miraban cristalinos-me siento tan sola-

-Lo se y es normal, pero no quiero que te sientas sola, siempre me tendrás para ti, soy tu amigo, y sabes que puedes verme como otro hermano-

Sakura lo miro no dudaba en las palabras de Shaoran y en lo sinceras que fueran, sonrió un poco Shaoran había sido quien le había devuelto la alegría a su vida cuando todo parecida tan oscuro, el había sido su apoyo, y se había mantenido cerca de ella, quizás por eso también lo amaba, porque siempre estaba allí para ella, y las palabras que el había dicho le confirmaban de que manera como un hermano, un amigo, pero no como el hombre que ama, y eso es algo que había aprendido a aceptar con el tiempo, pero no por eso dolía menos, tan solo había evitado hacerse mas ilusiones-Gracias Shaoran-

-No tienes porque-subió su mano hacia su mejilla-ahora quiero que sonrías, ¿si, no me gusta verte triste-

Sakura asintió

&&&&&&&&

La lluvia caía imparable afuera, y unas gotas se deslizaban por la ventana de la habitación de Sakura, sus ojos esmeraldas seguían el recorrido de estas mientras su mirada se perdía en la oscuridad de la noche, no le gustaban la noches como esta, ya que una igual le había arrebatado su felicidad hacia ya tiempo. Es hora de dormir pensó, mientras se ponía de pie del sillón en el que estaba, pensar en cosas que no se pueden cambiar no tienen ningún sentido, se acostó y de nuevo la sensación de soledad la invadió, Touya como siempre se encontraba trabajando y vendría hasta mañana, talvez lo pueda ver o sino hará como ya muchas veces antes llegara antes de que ella despierte, se arreglara y saldrá nuevamente.

El timbre sonó, su puso de pie y camino hacia la puerta pensando en quien podría ser a estas horas, la abrió y se dio cuenta de que era Shaoran, sus ropas se encontraban totalmente mojadas debido a la tormenta que asota afuera, su cabellos también, se pegan a su rostro, y es cuando miro detenidamente su rostro que se dio cuenta de que no todas las gotas de agua que se encontraban en su mejilla son agua, habían lágrimas también,- Shaoran, ¿Qué ocurre?-la preocupación se denotaba en su rostro

-Sakura-dijo mientras la abrazaba

No le importaba el frió que la recorría al verse también mojada, por el contacto que mantenía con el, tan solo le importaba el, no quería verlo sufrir, esa era su mayor deseo en estos instantes.

-Mei ha estado engañándome-la abrazo con mas fuerza, y en su voz se denotaba todo el dolor que había en su interior-ella tiene un amante…

Notas de la autora: Hola, le traigo este nuevo fic, totalmente SS, hace tiempo le había prometido a mi hermana Carol escribirlo, y hasta que al fin lo hice, espero que les haya gustado, y les prometo que los próximos capítulos estarán mejores (ya no hay nadie que le impida a Sakura, luchar por el amor de Shaoran) y habrá mucho mas SS y romance, esperaré sus opiniones a través de un review, espero que reciba reviews porque no estoy muy segura si esta trama les gustará, en fin si no recibo nada ya sabré, que hacer este fic, fue mala idea.


	2. Luchando por un sueño

Aclaración: Sakura Card captor no me pertenece

**Amándote en Secreto**

Por Mía T

**II Capitulo**

**Luchando por un sueño**

Mientras preparaba el desayuno, no podía evitar mirar de vez en cuando a una de las puertas de las tres habitaciones que tenía su casa, la habitación de huéspedes, y es que en ella se encontraba durmiendo Shaoran, aun recordaba la angustia que sintió cuando lo vio en ese estado la noche anterior, ella sabía que él amaba mucho a Mei y por eso le dolía tanto la traición de ella, suspiro, ella en cambio lo amaba y jamás sería capaz de hacerle algo que lo lastimara, para ella, Shaoran era su mundo, Shaoran había sido por quien había salido adelante, recordaba cuando después de la muerte de sus padres se había sentido tan triste y sola, y Touya simplemente se había apartado de su vida, y entonces Shaoran iba casi cada tarde a verla, la anima a salir, a sonreír, muchas veces en la noche sintió el dolor insoportable, lo llamaba y él venía , se sentaban en el mueble y ella dejaba correr sus lagrimas, mientras él la abrazaba, y le daba palabras de apoyo, un ruido le indico que la puerta se abría dirigió su vista hacia ella, por donde salía Shaoran.

-Buenos días-saludo ella, aunque con una sonrisa triste, al ver el rostro de Shaoran y toda la tristeza que en el se reflejaba.

-Buenos días Sakura-saludo él, se paso una mano por el cabello-me debo de ver horrible-finalizo con un suspiro

Sakura analizo su apariencia, la camisa estaba toda arrugada, y su cabello estaba sumamente desarreglado y las ojeras que habían debajo de sus ojos, indicaban que no había dormido casi nada-No te preocupes-dijo mientras se aproximaba a la mesa, y depositaba dos platos-además, aun así te ves muy atractivo-

El sonrió-tratando de animarme¿no?-

-Si, deber de amiga, aunque sean mentiras-dijo en broma

Shaoran también sonrió, luego de unos segundos dejo de sonreír y miro a Sakura-De verdad gracias, por ayudarme-

Sakura sonrió-No puedo evitarlo, no me gusta verte así, siéntate te prepare el desayuno y no quiero que me digas que no tienes hambre-se acerco a él, y lo tomo del brazo, mientras lo guiaba hacia el comedor-necesitas comer, además lo hice con todo mi esmero, herirás mis sentimientos sino lo comes-dijo con algo de dramatismo

-Esta bien Sakura-le dedico una sonrisa-Gracias por lo que haces, por tratar de animarme-

-No es nada, tu hiciste mucho mas por mi-sonrió

Ambos comenzaron a comer, en silencio, fue cuando Shaoran vio su reloj que se dio cuenta de que ya era tarde.-Llegaras tarde a tu clase-

-No, hoy tenemos práctica por la obra, así que tengo que asistir hasta más tarde, al menos los que estamos en el club de teatro, así que no te preocupes-

-¿Cuándo se estrena la obra?-

-El lunes y no quiero que faltes-dijo mirándolo seriamente

-Sabes que no lo haría-sonrió-no me he perdido ninguna de tus obras-

-¿Tienes libre mañana?-

-Si-miro la sonrisa de Sakura-¿Qué planeas?-

-Un día de campo-vio que iba a protestar, por lo que rápidamente añadió-No quiero que me digas que no tienes deseo, necesitas distraerte, además siempre te han gustado los días de campo, y no quiero que me digas que ya no te agradan-

Suspiro, Sakura tenía siempre, muy buenas manera de convencerlo-Esta bien-

Sonrió mas-Me alegro, ya veras que la pasaremos muy bien-se levanto de la mesa, pues ya había terminado con el desayuno, coloco su plato en el lava trastos y luego se dirigió a la habitación para finalizar con su arreglo.

Suspiro, no quería ir a trabajar, pero no tenía otra alternativa, tenía muchas cosas pendientes, y siguiendo el ejemplo de Sakura deposito el plato en el lava trastos, miró hacia fuera por la ventana de la cocina, preguntándose porque Mei lo había engañado¿Qué había hecho mal?

Salio ya con la mochila lista y lo vio en la cocina, seguramente esta pensando en ella, se dijo, y entonces lo decidió trataría de que él superara su dolor y talvez, talvez él se diera cuenta de que ella estaba allí a su lado, no como su amiga o su hermana menor, sino como una mujer que lo amaba con todo su corazón, y que jamás sería capaz de hacerle daño, sino todo lo contrario ella dedicaría toda su vida y cada uno de sus días a hacerlo feliz, y talvez lograría ser tan afortunada, como para que él la amara….

&&&&&&&&

-Tengo que ir al supermercado, y planear que es lo que voy a llevar al día de campo-la alegría era tangible en cada palabra y en cada gesto de su rostro.

Tomoyo miro a su amiga con preocupación-Sakura-la llamo-No te hagas tantas ilusiones-

Sakura miro a su amiga, el día escolar ya había finalizado, y ahora caminaban por una de las calles de Tomoeda, la gente iba y venía atendiendo sus propios asuntos, cumpliendo con sus responsabilidades-No te preocupes, se lo que puede pasar, pero no puedo evitar intentarlo¿Qué es lo que peor que podría ocurrir, que él no se fije en mi, como lo ha hecho todo este tiempo, además el necesita alguien ahora, y yo estoy para él, siempre lo estaré, porque lo amo-

-Pero, y si él quiere poner distancia entre tu y él, cuando sepa tus sentimientos por él.-se detuvo y tomo la manos de Sakura entre las suyas-sufrirías demasiado Sakura-

-No te preocupes, yo se que eso podría ocurrir y no es que le diré abiertamente lo que siento por él, además no sería el momento, él cree que soy una hermana menor, y hasta que no me vea como la mujer que soy, tendré cuidado en cuanto a mis sentimientos, así que no te preocupes.-

-Veo que has tomado una decisión-sonrió Tomoyo

-Si, esta vez luchare porque mi mayor sueño y deseo, se haga realidad-

Tomoyo sonrió-Espero que lo logres Sakura-dijo mientras le daba un abrazo.

Sakura sonrió, lucharía porque Shaoran, se fijara en ella, lucharía para que él la amara, lucharía por ser feliz, junto a él….

Deseaba con todo su corazón que Sakura tuviera éxito, porque a pesar de lo dijera su amiga, estaba segura que ella no lo resistiría, sabía que su corazón se rompería en mil pedazos, sabía que Sakura era fuerte, pero no sabía si lo era como para soportar enfrentarse a la posible realidad de que Shaoran nunca correspondería a sus sentimientos

&&&&&&&&

-Trata de no pensar en ella-dijo mirándolo con tristeza

-¿Cómo sabes que estaba pensando en ella?-

Sakura sonrió-Veo tristeza en tus ojos.-

-Siempre sabes que me ocurre-la miro y le sonrió-No se como lo haces-

-Te conozco hace ya mucho tiempo-dijo

-Si es cierto-dijo mientras tomaba una uva del racimo que Sakura había llevado al día de campo-pero aun así, sabes cuando estoy alegre, cuando estoy triste, sabes mucho de mí, en verdad eres una gran amiga Sakura-

Sakura sonrió, es cierto, lo conocía muy bien, talvez porque ella lo amaba tanto y por eso cuando él estaba alegre ella lo estaba, y cuando estaba triste, ella también, sentía cada emoción de él, y ahora que lo miraba triste quería que él fuera feliz-¿Qué tal te fue hoy en el trabajo?-

-Regular, hoy me recordaron que debo asistir a la cena de la firma, no quisiera ir, mucho menos solo, Mei solía acompañarme a esas fiestas-su mirada se torno triste, recordando algunas de estas reuniones, cuando ella estaba con él.

-No te pongas tristes¿si?-sonrió-se que ahora duele, pero con el tiempo lograras superar esto, y encontraras otra mujer con la que seas feliz-dijo esto mientras en lo único que pensaba era que a ella le gustaría ser esa mujer, pero si no ocurría así, deseaba que fuera feliz, aunque no fuera con ella, lo amaba demasiado parra no desear eso.-Tu te mereces eso y mas-termino con una sonrisa

Shaoran sonrió, mirando detenidamente a Sakura, agradecía todos sus gestos, su atención, estaba seguro que sin Sakura, se hubiera deprimido mucho, Sakura siempre había sido una persona preocupada por él, y eso él lo sabía, sabía que ella lo quería, de la misma forma en que él la quería, además siempre había disfrutado estar con Sakura, es una compañía muy agradable, fue cuando se le ocurrió-Te gustaría ir conmigo a le cena, se que tal vez no quieras y quizás llegues a aburrirte, así que no quiero que te sientas obligada a ir, aunque me gustaría tener una compañía, esas reuniones pueden resultar muy tediosas, pero como socio de la firma tengo que ir-

Sakura lo miro, sonrió aun mas, no creí en sus palabras-Claro que me gustaría ir, sabes que me gusta estar contigo-

-¿Segura?-

-Por supuesto, además no me gustaría que fueras solo, podría ocurrirte algo, y yo no estaría allí para protegerte-termino sonriendo

Shaoran rió, esta vez sin tristezas, Sakura se dio cuenta y sonrió aun mas.

-Además, necesitas a alguien que te diga un chiste de vez en cuando y te haga sonreír-

Shaoran sonrió-Bueno gracias entonces, es este sábado, y pasare por ti a la 7:00-

Sakura sonrió, no podía creer que Shaoran le hubiera pedido que lo acompañara¿y él pensaba que tal vez no quisiera ir, internamente quisiera saltar y abrazarlo, no se daba cuenta lo feliz que ese pedido la había hecho

&&&&&&&

-No estoy muy segura de este vestido-murmuro Sakura, viendo su reflejo en el espejo de un vestidor de una de las muchas tiendas que habían visitado, su rostro denotaba la duda, fijo la vista en la persona que estaba a su lado su amiga Tomoyo, pero a diferencia de ella, esta si sonreía.

-Pero que dices Sakura, es perfecto-

Sakura dirigió su vista de nuevo al espejo,.-Es muy bonito pero creo que es…-

-¿Demasiado atrevido?-completo Tomoyo

Sakura sonrió-La verdad si-

-Tu me pediste ayuda para que elegir tu vestido-Tomoyo se coloco en frente de Sakura-a esas fiestas van mujeres muy bien arregladas Sakura, y no quiero que tu te quedes atrás, se lo emocionada que estas por esa invitación y quiero que te la pases de lo mejor, y no que te encuentres pensando que tu vestuario no estaba a la altura.

-Pero..-

Se coloco tras Sakura.-Mírate en ese espejo Sakura¿no crees que este vestido es un muy buen primer paso, para decirle a Shaoran que eres una mujer?-

Sakura, se miro en es espejo, realmente le quedaba bien, y tan solo acentuaba la perfecta figura que tenía, y con el maquillaje adecuado nadie pensaría que tan solo tenía 16….

-Esta bien-dijo después de unos segundos

-Excelente-dijo Tomoyo-Me saldré y así te cambias y luego pasamos a la caja cancelando-sonrió-y ya no mas dudas ¿si?.-

Sakura asintió

&&&&&&&&

Se metió la cuchara de helado en la boca, mientras de soslayo miraba la bolsa en la que estaba el vestido

-¿Estas dudando de nuevo Sakura?-dijo Tomoyo, mientras introducía su cuchara en el helado

Sakura sonrió-No en realidad, mas bien pensaba en como ira a reaccionar Shaoran cuando me vea con el-

Tomoyo sonrió-Seguramente muy sorprendido-

La tarde era fresca, ambas estaban sentadas en una mesa, afuera de la heladería, después de las compras ambas habían decidido ir a comer un helado, y la verdad es que la estaban pasando muy bien

-¿Y Touya ya lo sabe?-pregunto Tomoyo

-No, y no creo que le interese, a Touya parece darle lo mismo lo que me ocurra, además esa noche tiene turno en el Hospital, así que no se dará cuenta de que he salido, y si él no me pregunta yo no tengo la intención de decirle-dijo con algo de indiferencia, pero aun así Tomoyo pudo percibir el dolor que le ocasionaba eso.

-No creo que sea así-dijo Tomoyo.-Creo que con el tiempo las cosas se arreglaran entre ustedes-eso lo sabía porque a pesar de que sus encuentros habían sido pocos con Touya, ella había visto dolor en sus ojos, y pudo ver las miradas que le daba a Sakura, esta decía que le culpaba por la muerte de sus padres, pero lo que ella había visto no era rencor, era un sentimiento bastante opuesto, culpa, lo que no sabía era porque o de que…

Sakura miro a Tomoyo y se obligo a sonreír-Tienes razón-dijo, pero la verdad es que hace mucho había perdido ya esa esperanza….

&&&&&&&&

_No puedo evitar que la emoción llene cada centímetro de mi cuerpo, y cada rincón de mi mente, se que no es mucho, una fiesta de trabajo, pero es que cada oportunidad de estar contigo me hace sentir feliz…._

_Me miro en el espejo, algunos mechones caen de mi cabello sujeto en un bonito peinado, y que me da un aire de elegancia, y tal como lo había pensado el maquillaje que me aplique hace que parezca mayor, no suelo usar maquillaje, pero esta definitivamente es una ocasión muy importante para mi…._

_Abro una gaveta de mi tocador, y extraigo un estuche, lo abro con cuidado y miro en su interior ,es una hermosa pieza de joyería que antes perteneció a mamá, extraigo la cadena y me la coloco, lo mismo hago con los aritos, cierro los ojos y toco el dije que tiene la forma de una lagrima y por unos momentos siento que mi madre esta de nuevo a mi lado, sonriendo ante lo feliz que estoy ahora, y ante mis ilusiones…_

_Ya con todo listo miro de nuevo al espejo a ver si no hay algún detalle que deba corregir, sonrió al darme cuenta de que no hay nada…._

_Me levanto de la silla y camino hasta la cama, tomo mi chal y camino hasta la puerta, me miro de nuevo en el espejo, visto un vestido negro largo, sostenido por mis hombros por unos finos tirantes, tiene una larga abertura, aun lado de mi pierna derecha, y que termina casi a la altura del muslo, el escote es claramente pronunciado, la parte de enfrenta parecen casi dos mitades, unidas tan solo por una pequeña tira plateada, a la altura de mi pecho, dejando mucho al descubierto, definitivamente bastante atrevido, al menos para mi lo es, ya que no acostumbro a vestir de esta forma, pero luego pienso en las palabras de Tomoyo, acerca del muy buen paso que es este vestido para indicarte que ya no soy una niña, y ahora que me miro en el espejo, y en el cual casi no me reconozco, me doy cuenta de cuanta razón tienen esas palabras, no miro el reflejo de una niña, sino el de una mujer…_

_Escucho el timbre, camino hacia la puerta y sonrío, tu estas en enfrente, y sin duda te vez muy atractivo, vestido de traje de gala, sonrió mas al darme cuenta de tu cabello, siempre rebelde y que cae sobre tu frente, dándote ese aspecto juvenil a pesar del traje, de nuevo me doy cuenta porque no pude evitar enamorarme de ti…_

_Sin duda te encuentras asombrado, ya que tu rostro lo indica, siento como tu mirada me recorre, y no puedo evitar sonrojarme, ´´¿Shaoran?´´, te llamo, tu me miras a los ojos, ´´te ves hermosa´´, me dices, sonrió, mientras mi corazón salta de emoción, ´´gracias´´, me recuerdo de decirte ´´tu también te vez muy bien´´, me dedicas una sonrisa aun mayor como respuesta, en ese instante pienso, en lo mucho que me gusta verte sonreír, ´´Vamos´´, me dices cuando me ofreces tu brazo, ´´por supuesto´´, murmuro, mientras coloco mi brazo entrelazado con el tuyo, siento el calor de tu cuerpo, y la misma sensación de seguridad ya familiar para mi, cuando estoy a tu lado, tu aroma invade mis sentidos, y me transporta a un mundo de sueños, pero al mismo tiempo hace que no olvide que lo ocurre, caminar a tu lado, no es un sueño, sino una dulce realidad…_

Notas de la autora: Lamento la tardanza, pero es que la inspiración, no me llegaba, espero que les halla gustado este capitulo, se que no paso nada transcendente, pero lo necesitaba para el tercer capitulo, donde se vera lo que ocurre en la fiesta, y que traerá algunas sorpresas, también quiero pedir disculpas por la tan mala descripción del vestido que usa Sakura, como se dieron cuenta no soy muy buena en esto.

Algo con lo que necesito su opinión es sobre si agrego otra pareja, aunque solo tendrán una pequeña participación, creo que le darían mas a la historia, la pareja puede ser ya sea la de Eriol y Tomoyo, o la de Tomoyo y Touya, de esta ultima no he escrito aun, pero les dejare esa elección a ustedes, dependiendo de quien sea la pareja que reciba mas review solicitándola esa será, y una tercera opción sería no agregar ninguna de estas dos parejas, la decisión que tomen me la dicen a través de un review.

Por favor dejen review, me motiva a seguir escribiendo, y esto me lleva a agradecer a:

**Ire yamichii, DKA, Liz70, Serenity-princess, Kaorichan, Ninfa de la noche, Celina Sosa, Wane, riza-trisha, Shirikisakura, julie chan, Akari Asakura**

A los que tienen cuenta se los agradeceré a través de la opción de reply y los que no tienen cuenta, si lo desean, pueden dejarme su correo, de esta forma también, cuando suba un capitulo nuevo, se los podré notificar. Creo que eso es todo y hasta un próximo capitulo.


	3. Descubriendo una realidad

Aclaración: Los personajes de Sakura Card Captor no me pertenecen.

**Amándote en Secreto**

**Capitulo III**

Descubriendo una realidad

Su ojos esmeraldas recorrieron el amplio salón, donde algunas mesas habían sido dispuestas, pero dejando un espacio bastante amplio en el centro, sin duda para bailar, había mucha gente y todo era muy lujoso, la decoración era magnifica, y un detalle que hacía ver a aquel lugar aun mas especial, era las grandes ventanas de cristal que estaban dispuestas a los largo de su extensión, y por medio de las cuales se podía ver el hermoso cielo nocturno, al ver la elegancia con la que todos parecían desenvolverse, los nervios parecieron crecer.

-Es solo una fiesta Sakura-dijo él, mientras presionaba mas su mano con la suya diciéndole con esto que había notado su nerviosismo.

Sakura lo miro y le sonrió-Lo se, pero es que tengo dudas sobre si estoy a la altura-

-Dudas injustificada-dijo Shaoran, viéndola a los ojos-Eres la mujer mas hermosa de todo este lugar, sin duda acapararas la atención de muchos-

Sakura se sonrojo levemente por el comentario que él había dicho, pero también sintió como la alegría invadía su ser.

Un mesero paso cerca de ellos y Shaoran tomo dos copas de champaña, y fue cuando se dio cuenta de que no le había preguntado a Sakura si quería, además era alcohol, suave pero alcohol al final-Lo siento-dijo Shaoran viendo a Sakura-Creo que he actuado por costumbre-

-No te preocupes-dijo ella tomando la copa-Es solo champaña, no acostumbro a beber alcohol, ya que no soy muy buena en ello, pero una copa de champaña, no me hará nada-dijo sonriéndole

Shaoran sonrió-Tienes razón-tomo la otra mano de Sakura, mientras empezaba a caminar-Vamos a sentarnos-

Pronto llegaron a una mesa, en donde se encontraba otra pareja, claro que Shaoran no pretendía sentarse allí, ya que el hombre que estaba en esta definitivamente no era alguien que le agradara, era muy ambicioso y egocéntrico, lo sabía muy bien, pues tenía que trabajar con él.

-Hola Shaoran-saludo este en cuanto los vio, era un hombre joven, quizás unos dos años mayor que Shaoran, cabellos negros y ojos del mismo color, bastante atractivo, la mujer que estaba a su lado sonrió como saludo, esta era muy hermosa cabellos rubios y ojos azules.-Veo que no has venido con Mei-dijo este dirigiendo su atención a Sakura

Shaoran se puso furioso ante su comentario y mas aun por la mirada algo lasciva que le daba a Sakura-Así es, ella y yo hemos terminado nuestra relación, pero supongo que eso no es algo que te interesa, ¿no es así Michael?.-

-Ah-dijo este, con indiferencia, ignorando el tono áspero de Shaoran-Pero has traído una hermosa acompañante-

-Sakura es una amiga-dijo Shaoran

-Claro, una amiga-dijo en tono burlón-Y dígame Señorita, ¿es usted modelo?-

Sakura había permanecido sin decir nada, los pocos segundos que había conocido ha ese hombre le habían dicho lo suficiente de su persona, y había llegado a la conclusión de que era un hombre bastante desagradable.-No en realidad, ahora estoy estudiando-

-¿Qué carrera?-había preguntado con falsa curiosidad.

Estaba por decir algo, cuando Shaoran interrumpió-Estudia actuación, en la Universidad de Tokio, va en su ultimo año-le dirigió una molesta mirada a Michael-Ahora si ya terminaste con tu interrogatorio, Sakura y yo nos retiramos-dijo mientras se iba, sin esperar comentario de este.

Sakura sentía como shaoran la conducía por el salón, lejos de esa mesa, miro a Shaoran, pero él estaba entretenido buscando el lugar en el que se sentarían, y no pudo evitar preguntarse ¿Por qué él había mentido, ¿Por qué había dicho que estudiaba actuación en la Universidad de Tokio, tonta se dijo, para eso no necesitaba encontrar respuestas, ella ya las sabía, seguramente se apenaría por tener que ir con alguien que apenas esta en la preparatoria, y se sintió triste, pero antes de que mas pensamientos llenaran su cabeza, se pararon frente a una mesa, donde una pareja algo mayor se encontraba sentada, Shaoran saludo con cortesía al igual que ella, y ellos les respondieron de la misma manera.

Durante la cena no había dicho mucho, y ahora que había finalizado, de nuevo se daba cuenta de eso, ella quizás nunca encajaría en el mundo de él.

-Sakura-le dijo, mientras la miraba-¿Esta bien?-

Ella sonrió, borrando todo rastro de tristeza-Si, claro-

Shaoran guardó silencioso unos instante, pero no dejo de verla, sonrió al final, lo que significaba que lo había convencido con su respuesta-¿Quieres bailar?-

Sakura se sorprendió bastante con la pregunta, pero sin duda le encantaría bailar con él, y así se lo expreso-Me encantaría-dijo sonriéndole

Ambos se movían con elegancia, al compás de la suave melodía que sonaba, Shaoran tenía a Sakura sujetada por la cintura, al tener sus brazos alrededor de ella, mientras Sakura tenía sus brazos sobre los hombros de Shaoran, sin duda hubiera deseado, poder abrazarlo por el cuello, para sentirlo mas cerca, pero esto iba mas allá de lo que se podría atrever, pero sin embargo disfrutaba de ese momento, uno que formaba parte de las muchas fantasía con él. Para ella al menos, las otras parejas que bailaban a su lado, habían desaparecido, solo estaba Shaoran, su calidez, la sensación de seguridad que le proporcionaba su cercanía, y las agradables sensaciones que despertaban las manos de él, sobre sus cintura, maravillosas, excitantes, y a las que sin duda podría hacerse adicta, todo era tan perfecto, como en un sueño, pero uno del que jamás quisiera despertar….

Hacia ya algún tiempo en que no se sentía así de relajado, y tranquilo, Sakura en verdad era increíble, siempre cuando estaba con ella, se sentía bien, como si estuviera en el lugar indicado-Sakura-le dijo él, y cuando esta levanto su vista para verlo, el continuo-¿La estas pasando bien?-

Sakura sonrió-Si, gracias por invitarme-

Shaoran no contesto, quizás por que se encontró observando la hermosa sonrisa de Sakura, y sus hermosos ojos esmeraldas, y también porque podía sentir el cuerpo de Sakura bajo sus manos, la Sakura que tenía frente a él no encajaba en ninguna de las facetas que tenía para ella, no era una simple amiga, mucho menos una hermana pequeña, sino una hermosa mujer, encantadora, y muy tierna, seguramente tendría muchos pretendientes, y estaba seguro que el que lograra conquistar a Sakura, sería muy afortunado, y se asombro de las emociones que lo embargaron ante esas ideas, ¿celos, no, al menos no de ese tipo, trato de convencerse, simplemente eran celos de hermano mayor, no podía ser de otra forma, algo con Sakura sería imposible, el era 9 años mayor que ella, prácticamente casi 10, además ¿no la consideraba él como una hermana menor, también estaban los sentimientos que sentía por Mei aun, pero a pesar de todas esas razones sumamente lógicas, no sabía porque desde el momento en que había visto a Sakura con ese vestido, y tan hermosa capaz de robarle la respiración a cualquiera incluso a él, todas esas razones parecieron mas pequeñas, parecían perder importancia, imposible, se dijo después de unos instantes, debía estar algo fuera de si, no podía creer el rumbo que habían tomado sus dudas con respecto a su relación con Sakura..

-¿Shaoran?-dijo Sakura, ya que hace algunos instantes no había dicho nada.

-¿Quieres ir afuera?-le pregunto, ya que necesitaba algo de aire fresco- el jardín es hermoso-

-Claro-le contesto, y segundos después ambos caminaba hacia afuera.

&&&&&&&&

La luna brillaba en todo su esplendor en el firmamento, y ya alejado de la luz del lugar, Sakura no pudo menos que sentirse totalmente deslumbrada por el hermoso jardín, iluminado solamente por el astro, una fuente estaba en el medio y se alzaba imponente, en medio de todas la plantas y hermosas flores del lugar-Es hermoso-murmuro Sakura

-Si, si lo es-dijo Shaoran, pero su atención puesta en ella.

Sakura lo miro, por lo que él se obligo a mirar el paisaje-Este es un lugar estupendo, la firma siempre la selecciona para la reunión anual, donde son invitados todos los socios y abogados que trabajan en la firma, así como también los mas importantes clientes-

Sakura escucho atenta la explicación que él le había dado-pero a mi no me parece aburrida-dijo ella

-A mi tampoco-dijo él suavemente a Sakura, habían bajado varios escalones, para llegar a donde estaban, y habían entrado por un arco, que era la única entrada de una pared que se encontraba forrado de hermosas flores, así que estaban completamente solos, lejos de la vista de cualquier persona-pero creo que es por la adorable compañía-termino con una sonrisa

Sakura se giro sobre si misma, para verlo a los ojos y le sonrió-Yo creo que también es por la compañía-desvió la vista un poco, mientras miraba como el agua caía desde lo alto hasta la base de la fuente-Me gusta estar contigo-termino viéndolo a los ojos

La melodía a pesar de la distancia se podía escuchar, aunque el sonido del agua caer y alguno que otro sonido nocturno, parecían formar su propia melodía, una cautivante de hecho.

Shaoran sonrió-A mi también Sakura, a mi también-levanto una de su manos hasta ponerla en su mejilla, ¿Por qué lo había hecho, no lo sabía, quizás por que el momento pareció justo, o porque quizás quiso satisfacer el deseo repentino y totalmente demandante de sentir la suavidad de su piel rozar con su mano, o tal vez lo hizo simplemente porque si, ¿acaso muchas veces en la vida, no hacemos cosas por impulso del momento, sin pensar en alguna razón lógica o si quiera pensar, claro que lo hacemos, y esta era una de esas veces al menos para él, lo era-Te comente lo hermosa que luces hoy Sakura-dijo mientras se sentía completamente hechizado por la suavidad de su piel, por el hermoso brillo de sus ojos, por la intimidad del momento, por la intimidad de esa caricia.

Sakura sentía latir su corazón, los latidos pararían ensordecer cualquier pensamiento, mientras que todos su sentidos se sentía completamente hechizados, nunca había estado así con Shaoran, no de esta manera tan personal y mágica, sentía el suave roce de su mano sobre su mejilla, y como parecía enviar pequeñas descargas eléctricas por su piel, y que recorrían todo su cuerpo, y no pudiendo hacer nada mas que experimentar y disfrutar de este momento, uno que le pertenecía a ella, uno en el que el y ella, parecían los únicos importantes, los protagonistas de esa maravillosa situación.-Shaoran..-murmuró, era lo único que podía decir ya que en su mente no había nada mas, solo él, y sus hermosos ojos ambarinos, que tanto le fascinaban, su hermosa sonrisa, que siempre parecía debilitar sus rodillas, su agradable aroma que muchas veces la hizo soñar despierta, y su mano que para estos instantes se movía con lentitud, sobre su mejilla, acariciándola de una forma tierna…

-Sakura..-murmuro él también, mientras su cuerpo se acercaba mas al de ella, y toda su atención puesta en lo suaves y tentadores labios de Sakura, tan solo unos cuantos centímetros y podría besarla, atrapar sus labios, y moverse de ellos de una forma tierna, posesiva, cuanto deseaba hacerlo…..

Sakura sentía como se aceleraba mas su corazón, si es que esto era posible, un rubor apareció entre sus mejillas, y quedo atrapada en la mirada de él, sintiendo como cada instante la distancia que los separaba se hacía cada vez mas pequeña, y su cuerpo se estremeció ante la anticipación de ese beso…

Pero una voz hizo que el momento quedara roto-Hola de nuevo Shaoran-dijo él hombre que acababa de llegar, y que para estas altura, por lo forma en que se tambaleaba, se notaba que había tomado de mas.

Shaoran le dirigió una mirada de molestia, en verdad que lo detestaba y su comportamiento dejaba mucho que desear, para su disgusto tenía que trabajar con él todos los días, aunque era muy bueno en su trabajo, sin duda lo que mas ayudaba a mantener su posición en la empresa, a pesar de sus escándalos, era ser el hijo de uno de los dueños de la firma.

Sakura solo se trato de concentrarse en tranquilizar el torbellino de sensaciones que habían en su interior, al igual que trataba que su respiración volviera a ser normal, miro se soslayo a Shaoran, sin atreverse a que su mirada pudiera encontrarse con la de él, el rostro de Shaoran volvía a ser serio y podía ver cuanto disgusto había en sus gesto por el otro hombre, pero Shaoran no le dijo nada a este-Vamonos Sakura-dijo tomándola del brazo, pero sin dirigirle su mirada, pero antes de que pudieran dar mas que unos cuantos pasos, Michael hablo-Lamento haber interrumpido lo que tu y tu amiga hacían-dijo en tono burlón, y denotando con su sonrisa, el sentido de sus palabras.

Shaoran le dirigió una mirada gélida, para estos momentos usaba todo su autocontrol para no echarse encima de él, y cerrarle la boca, con un buen puñetazo.

Sakura pudo notar las intenciones de Shaoran y supo que lo mejor era retirarse antes de que las cosas alcanzaran otro nivel, sujeto el brazo de él con sus manos, pero Shaoran no se movió.

-Shaoran las sabe escoger bien-dijo este hombre mirando a Sakura, esta se incomodo ante la mirada de este que no denotaba mas que lujuria-Mei tenía un cuerpo, igual de exquisito que el tuyo-hizo una pequeña pausa para mirar a Shaoran y sonrió complacido al ver que este parecía enfadado.-Sabías que este era el lugar favorito de Mei, ella y Shaoran se escapaban de la aburrida fiesta-hizo una pausa, mientras reía-bueno tu sabrás, digamos que para hacer cosas mas entretenidas y que me imagino que ha estado haciendo contigo-

Shaoran ya no lo soporto mas, una cosa es que lo molestara a él, pero otra que insultara a Sakura con sus insinuaciones, eso no lo aguantaría, así que se apresuro hasta Michael, soltándose de las manos con que hasta este momento Sakura había sujetado su brazo.-Cállate-le grito, mientras que con su brazo derecho, le propinaba un buen golpe a este, y ya que su estado no era muy sobrio y con la fuerza del golpe este callo al suelo.

Shaoran se dirigió a Sakura y la tomo del brazo, para empezar a caminar, ella por su parte no le dijo nada a Shaoran, ya que para ser sinceros nunca lo había visto tan furioso, sin embargo al ver hacia atrás pudo ver al hombre, aun tirado sobre la grama, y sin duda podía escuchar las maldiciones que dirigía a Shaoran. Sin embargo no supo porque el comentario de ese hombre le había dejado tan mal, cuando dijo que ese era el lugar favorito de Mei, se sintió terrible, ¿porque la había llevado Shaoran allí, ¿para recordar los momentos que había compartido con Mei, entonces quizás, el momento que habían compartido, no significaba nada, quizás solamente ella había sido una sombra, una sustituta para la presencia de Mei, ante los recuerdos de él, y eso, eso era suficiente para causarle un inmenso dolor…

&&&&&&&&

Los días habían pasado con una lentitud dolorosa, sin duda por el distanciamiento que había aparecido entre él y ella, Shaoran se mostraba distraído, algo frío con ella, y todo había comenzado desde el día de la fiesta, cuando habían regresado a casa, tan solo pocas veces se habían dirigido la palabra, y la verdad es que Sakura estaba algo exasperada, triste, miserable y dolida ante eso, entre otras cosas, ya había pasado toda la semana y no habían hablado de lo que casi ocurrió durante la fiesta, había sido su imaginación, quizás jugándole una mala broma, no, y no, se repitió, ella había sentido como la distancia que los separaba se iba haciendo cada vez mas pequeña, él quería besarla, y eso no habían sido imaginaciones suyas, pero a pesar de que hubiera querido hablar sobre ello con él, sabía que no sería posible, mucho menos ahora que parecía tan distante.

Sintió una pequeña gota caer sobre su rostro y miro lo gris del cielo, caería una terrible tormenta, tendría que apresurarse, y mientras volvía a bajar la mirada y ver al frente deseando que las cosas volvieran a ser normal con Shaoran con el tiempo, su mirada se quedo fija en la figura que permanecía de pie, junto a la ventana de una cafetería, Shaoran se dijo, mientras caminaba hacia él.

-¿Shaoran?-lo llamo cuando ya estaba a su lado.

-Sakura-dijo él, sin prestar mucha atención, porque de nuevo su mirada se encontró viendo a la persona que estaba adentro de esa cafetería

Sakura siguió la mirada, y entendió porque del rostro de Shaoran, adentro en una de las varias mesas del local, estaba sentada una mujer de cabellos negros y ojos muy llamativos rojizos, sin duda muy hermosa-Shaoran vamos-dijo ella, mientras tomaba su mano-no deberías estar aquí-

Shaoran escucho las palabras de Sakura, pero no les presto atención, miraba a la mujer que estaba adentro, y la furia exploto, cuando vio como un hombre de cabellos negros, se sentaba y la besaba en los labios-Vete Sakura-dijo él sin mirarla.

-No Shaoran-dijo ella, viendo también a la pareja- no te hace bien estar aquí-

-Déjame en paz-grito, viendo a Sakura con todo el enojo que en estos momentos sentía.

-Pero Shaoran…..-

El no la dejo terminar-¡No te metas en mi Vida¡-

Sakura lo miro, ¿es que no se daba cuenta de que ella lo hacía porque miraba como sufría, porque sentía todo el sufrimiento que había en su interior?-Esta bien Shaoran, me voy-dijo dándole una ultima mirada, denotando todo el dolor que sus palabras le habían hecho y comenzó a correr.

Fue hasta que la perdió de vista que se dio cuenta de su estupidez-Maldición-dijo antes de empezar a correr, la lluvia ya había empezado a caer, mojando la camisa azul y los pantalones que estaba usando, no sabía por donde había ido, pero si conocía bien a Sakura, sabía muy bien adonde iría, y con esa idea comenzó a dirigirse hasta este lugar.

&&&&&&&

Se balanceaba suavemente en el columpio, no quería pensar en nada, mucho menos en él, las lagrimas empezaron a caer por su mejilla, porque a pesar de sus deseos, su imagen no abandonaba su mente-Shaoran-murmuro, mientras de nuevo se volvía a balancear en el columpio, sin importarle que la lluvia cayera sin clemencia sobre ella, mojando el vestido floreado que usaba, y que por tanto ahora se pegaba a su cuerpo.

-Sakura-dijo una voz suave

Ella levanto la vista, hasta encontrarse con ese hombre, al que tanto amaba-¿Que haces aquí?-dijo ella volviendo a bajar su vista, no quería que él viera las lagrimas que salían de sus ojos-pensé que querías que te dejara en paz-su voz denoto lo dolida que estaba.

-Disculpa no debí gritarte de la forma en que lo hice, y estaba preocupado por ti.-hizo una pequeña pausa-después de todo siento que eres mi responsabilidad, este clima no es conveniente para que una mujer, mucho menos alguien de tu edad ande sola-

Esas palabras le dolieron a Sakura enormemente, pero no se lo iba a demostrar, se puso de pie y lo miro-¿Alguien de mi edad?-dijo Sakura algo enfadada-Al parecer ya tengo 23 años, ya que tu dijiste que estaba en mi ultimo año de la carrera de actuación-

Shaoran se sorprendió de esas palabras y quizás fue por eso que no dijo nada, dándole lugar a Sakura para que continuara.

Ella lo miro, y sonrió algo triste-No te culpo que hallas mentido sobre mi, supongo que te avergüenza mi compañía, total solo soy una estudiante de preparatoria-

Shaoran miro a Sakura, no sabía que ese cometario había molestado a Sakura-Sakura, no mentí sobre ti, porque estuviera avergonzado-le dijo con suavidad-lo hice porque conozco a Michael, y si él hubiera sabido que estudias aun, no hubiera desperdiciado para hacer un mal comentario y humillarte, hacerte quedar mal, yo solo intentaba evitarte ese mal momento-hizo una pequeña pausa-nunca te haría daño Sakura, no sabes como me arrepiento de haberte gritado como hace poco.-

Sakura se quedo sin palabras, esa posibilidad no había pasado por su mente, pero por lo que había conocido de ese hombre, sabía que Shaoran tenía razón y por lo de hace poco ella entendía que le hubiera gritado, después de todo, el sentía algo por Mei aun, y eso era natural, y verla besarse con otro hombre sin duda despertó su enojo, y para su mala suerte, con ella fue que se descargo.

Shaoran se acerco a Sakura, que para estos momentos parecía concentrada en un pequeño charco en el suelo, puso las manos sobre sus hombros-perdóname Sakura-dijo

-Te perdono Shaoran-hizo una pequeña pausa, mientras levantaba su cabeza y así encontrar su mirada, necesitaba saberlo, necesitaba saber que hubiera ocurrido ese día en la fiesta si no lo hubieran interrumpido-Shaoran contéstame, por favor, ¿Qué habría pasado si no, nos hubieran interrumpido ese día en el jardín?-

Esa confesión lo dejo fuera de si, quito las manos del hombro de Sakura-Yo…-miro el rostro de Sakura, algunos mechones de cabellos pegándose a este, a causa de la lluvia, pero aun así, aun podía ver sus ojos esmeraldas algo tristes ahora, y de nuevo se encontró con esa imagen de ella en ese vestido negro, diciéndole que no era una niña, y abriéndole sus ojos para que por primera vez él se diera cuenta la hermosa mujer que era, pero aun no sabía porque había hecho eso en la fiesta, él aun sentía algo por Mei, pero Sakura era tan especial, se sentía tan bien estar cerca de ella, y era muy hermosa-yo…te habría besado-

Sakura escucho esas palabras, ¿la hubiera besado, pero quería saber porque, ¿porque necesitaba de alguien ahora, o ¿porque sentía algo por ella, habría preguntado, pero su mente se quedo en blanco mientras sentía como la mano de él acariciaba su mejilla, y de nuevo ese momento pareció regresar, la distancia que los separaba se hacía cada vez mas pequeña, como en aquella noche…

Notas de la autora: Lamento tanto la tardanza, pero espero que les halla gustado este capitulo, quedo algo interesante el final ¿no, creo que si, ¿se besaran esta vez, todo esto se vera en el próximo capitulo, pero si les gusto este capitulo, en verdad agradecería que me dejaran review, me alegro tanto cuando leo los comentarios que dejan .

Pasando a otro asunto en el que necesito su opinión es que si les gustaría, que incluyera otra pareja ya sea Eriol y Tomoyo, o Tomoyo y Touya, claro que siempre la principal será la de Sakura y Shaoran.

Gracias a: **amni123****la-sakurita****ire yamichii****AgataBlack****Celina Sosa****, kaorichan, ****riza-trisha****, nolee SyS, Amy, julie chan, kai, sakuysyao,** **s****akura-hilary.** Gracias por todos sus comentarios.

Y como siempre repito que si desean que les informe cuando esta el siguiente capitulo, me dejen un review con su correo y con gusto les aviso.


	4. La verdad de mis sentimientos

**Amándote en Secreto**

-Te perdono Shaoran-hizo una pequeña pausa, mientras levantaba su cabeza y así encontrar su mirada, necesitaba saberlo, necesitaba saber que hubiera ocurrido ese día en la fiesta si no lo hubieran interrumpido-Shaoran contéstame, por favor, ¿Qué habría pasado si no, nos hubieran interrumpido ese día en el jardín?-

Esa confesión lo dejo fuera de si, quito las manos del hombro de Sakura-Yo…-miro el rostro de Sakura, algunos mechones de cabellos pegándose a este, a causa de la lluvia, pero aun así, aun podía ver sus ojos esmeraldas algo tristes ahora, y de nuevo se encontró con esa imagen de ella en ese vestido negro, diciéndole que no era una niña, y abriéndole sus ojos para que por primera vez él se diera cuenta la hermosa mujer que era, pero aun no sabía porque había hecho eso en la fiesta, él aun sentía algo por Mei, al menos eso pensaba, pero Sakura era tan especial, se sentía tan bien estar cerca de ella, y era muy hermosa-yo…te habría besado-

Sakura escucho esas palabras, ¿la hubiera besado?, pero quería saber porque, ¿porque necesitaba de alguien ahora?, o ¿porque sentía algo por ella?, habría preguntado, pero su mente se quedo en blanco mientras sentía como la mano de él acariciaba su mejilla, y de nuevo ese momento pareció regresar, la distancia que los separaba se hacía cada vez mas pequeña, como en aquella noche…

Su corazón pareció latir mas rápido, y todos sus pensamientos simplemente desaparecieron al sentir sus labios, era su primer beso, y era como lo había imaginado Shaoran la besaba de una forma tan dulce, su cuerpo pareció ser atravesado por una corriente, pero era tan agradable esa sensación, tan placentera, el tiempo pareció pararse, al menos para ella así lo hizo…

El se separo de ella, y simplemente lo hechizo la imagen de Sakura frente a el, sus ojos cerrados y sus labios entre abiertos, y se dio cuenta porque no había podido resistir el impulso de besarla, y ella sabia tan dulce, aun mejor de lo que lo había imaginado…

La lluvia empezó a caer con más fuerza despertándolos a ambos de su ensoñación.

-No podemos quedarnos aquí-dijo Shaoran-Mi casa esta cerca, vamos.-Sentía a Sakura ir a su lado, sin embargo no podía decir nada, simplemente no sabia que decir, pero una vez y otra vez sonaba una pregunta que no sabia responder, ¿Qué diablos se suponía que hacia?, y a pesar de que esa pregunta sonó mil y una vez en su cabeza, mientras caminaban a su casa, ninguna vez pudo formular alguna respuesta.

Sakura sonrió y camino con el, su corazón latía con un ritmo frenético, impaciente, pero al mismo tiempo se sentía tan feliz como hacia tiempo no se había sentido, todo parecía ser tan irreal, como si todo fuera un sueño, Shaoran la había besado y fue tan perfecto, fue… mágico, si eso era, con Shaoran todo parecía ser mágico, y perfecto…

Llegaron a su casa, Sakura no dijo nada en todo el camino, ni el tampoco, fue todo en silencio, pero no uno incomodo, sino uno tan agradable, según la opinión de ella, uno que parece no necesitar de palabras para ser perfecto solo ellos dos, y la agradable sensación de Shaoran tomando su mano….

-Buscare algunas toallas-dijo mientras se separaba de Sakura.

Ella asintió, lo vio caminar uno cuantos pasos, y luego el se dio la vuelta camino rápidamente hacia ella y antes de que se diera cuenta el ya la besaba de nuevo, no hubo palabras después, solo la mas hermosa sonrisa que ella le hubiera visto a Shaoran, y era para ella, solo para ella, y después el se fue a buscar las toallas, para secarse.

No sabia que diablos le pasaba, solo que se sentía tan bien besar a Sakura, había caminado unos cuantos pasos, pero de pronto un impulso por tener nuevamente sus labios le llego, una tan básico, que no pudo resistirse, así que se dio vuelta y la beso, era algo necesario que iba mas allá de la razón, algo que salía de lo mas profundo de su ser, fue un beso corto, pero dulce, se separo de ella, y le sonrió, Sakura les respondió con la misma sonrisa, luego conciente de que ambos estaban empapados fue a buscar unas toallas.

Shaoran ya hace algunos instantes, se había ido, así que no tardaría en regresar, fue mientras pensaba en que quizás la besaría de nuevo, cuando sonó su teléfono, no tenía intención de contestar, pero vio que se trataba de su hermano, y conociéndolo sino le respondía seguramente seria capaz de llamar hasta la policía, considerando la hora y que ella no había llegado aun, así que contesto…

Había agarrado las toallas, pero antes de irse se miro en el espejo.¿Qué se supone que estoy haciendo?, pregunto a su reflejo, se supone que Sakura era solo su amiga, la consideraba su hermana pequeña, suspiro, maldición, a quien quería engañar, uno no besaba de la forma en que lo había hecho a quien consideraba de esa forma, ni mucho menos tendría que sentir el deseo recorrer cada vena y fibra de su cuerpo, Sakura era apenas una niña se trataba de convencer, pero la verdad es que desde que la vio en ese vestido para el día de la fiesta, se dio cuenta de que esa imagen de la dulce e inocente y pequeña Sakura, desaparecía de su mente para ser remplazada , por la de una muy hermosa mujer, capaz, de hacerlo sentir deseo, nunca había pensado en Sakura como una mujer sensual, pero si lo era, y no podía sacarse de su mente esa imagen de su cabeza, y mucho menos ahora después de haber probado sus labios, su relación con Mei había acabado hace poco, pero para su sorpresa a parte del enojo que sintió por ver a Mei en ese restaurante, no había pensado en otra mujer que no fuera la dueña de hermosos ojos esmeralda que lo esperaba en la sala, desde el día de la fiesta y sabia que quizás por esto se había comportado de una forma distante con ella, no sabia como interpretar los crecientes y nuevos sentimientos que aparecieron por cierta ojiverde, que se suponía tendría que tratar como a una hermana pequeña..

Se detuvo cuando escucho que Sakura hablaba por teléfono y supo de quien se trataba al escucharla decir el nombre de Touya

-No te preocupes, estoy en casa de Shaoran-

-..-

-No tardare-

-…-

-Pensé que hasta mañana tenias tu turno y no tendrías que trabajar esta noche-su voz sonó triste en este momento según pudo apreciar Shaoran.-Si lo entiendo, adiós-

Escucho que Sakura había dejado de hablar, no fue necesario que la viera, sabía como estaba Sakura, algo triste, y es que cada vez que hablaba con Touya, o se hablaba de el, Sakura se ponía triste, suspiro apreciaba a Touya, después de todos había sido mejores amigos desde hacia mucho tiempo, pero algo era cierto desde de la muerte de sus padres no había vuelto a ser el mismo Touya, y su relación con Sakura paso a ser casi la de dos completos extraños, y no la de los dos hermanos que realmente eran, Sakura necesitaba de Touya, así como sabia que si no hubiera sido por el, y su constante apoyo, Sakura, quizá no se hubiera recuperado, y eso le trajo un pensamiento no sabia si le daba alivio, o lo inquietaba, y es que Sakura necesito mucho de el, eso lo sabia, quizás lo que sentía ella no era nada mas que cariño, que confundió quizás con un enamoramiento, porque de algo estaba seguro, ella tendría que sentir algo por el para corresponderle, pero luego otra cosa lo inquieto, ¿y si le correspondió porque no sabia que otra cosa podía hacer?, después de todo ella confiaba en el, suspiro, definitivamente necesitaba hablar con ella, y aclarar todo….

-Sakura-

Sakura lo miro y sonrió, se dio cuenta de que aun tenia el teléfono en su mano-Era mi hermano, estaba algo preocupado porque aun no había llegado-dijo, mientras guardaba el teléfono.

Y se dio cuenta, Sakura tenia un hermano, que era su mejor amigo, y que estaba preocupado porque su hermana de 16 años no había llegado a su casa aun, porque después de todo solo era una chica ingenua que resultaba ser nueve años mas joven que el, por mas que esa otra imagen de Sakura en la que la miraba como una mujer, venia a su mente, tenia que darse cuenta que no era real, la Sakura frente a el lo era, la que temblaba casi imperceptiblemente a causa del frío, la que se suponía que el debía cuidar después de todo, la que el había prometido velar por su bienestar hacia ya tanto tiempo..

Sakura lo miro algún tiempo, Shaoran la miraba intensamente, estaba por decir algo, el silencio la empezaba a inquietar un poco, pero el se adelanto.

-Discúlpame Sakura.-

-Se que no querías decir esas cosas.-dijo mientras sonreía, y acortaba la distancia que lo separaba.-además ya te disculpaste por eso.-

-fui un tonto, todo lo que he hecho esta última tarde no ha sido más que un error.-

Sakura lo miro, se sentía algo dolida, pero aun no quería aceptar el significado de esas palabras-¿todo?-le pregunto, escuchando ella misma como no pudo evitar que su voz saliera con algo del dolor que sentía en su interior.

-lamento todo lo que ha ocurrido Sakura, se supone que yo soy tu amigo, que soy como tu hermano mayor, no debí besarte, no debí.-

Sakura lo miro, no podía creer lo que pasaba, todo había pasado de un dulce sueño, a algo, algo parecido a una terrible pesadilla, el estaba allí, diciéndole que uno de los mejores momentos de su vida, tan solo había sido una error y nada mas-Pero Shaoran-

-No Sakura entiéndelo, no se que me paso, yo te bese, perdóname.-

-Espera- lo interrumpió ella-Por favor no te sigas disculpando Shaoran, no lo hagas-lo miro a los ojos.-Nos besamos si, pero no creo que haya sido un error, yo también lo quería así.-

Se adelanto hasta tocar los hombros de Sakura con sus manos-No, no lo querías.-

-No sabes lo que quiero Shaoran.-Subió su mano para acariciar su mejilla.-Yo te quiero..-

-Lo se, me quieres como….

-No.-trato de acariciarlo, pero el se aparto-No me digas que te quiero como a un hermano, o a un amigo, yo te amo Shaoran.-

-No Sakura no sabes lo que sientes por mí, eres muy joven para saber acerca del amor.-

-No, no lo soy.-

-Basta Sakura-le fue imposible no alzar la voz, lamento haber perdido el control por unos instantes y haberle gritado, y retorno a su un tono conciliador-entiéndelo no sabes lo que sientes por mi, soy mucho mayor que tu, y siempre he estado a tu lado, es natural que sientas cariño por mi, yo también lo siento, pero entiende que no es nada mas Sakura, nada mas que eso.-

-No, yo te amo Shaoran-intento acercarse a el, pero este te alejo, y ella sintió como su corazón empezaba a desgarrarse.

No ella no podía amarlo, ella no debía, y el tampoco la diferencia de edades era mucha, además estaba segura que lo que decía Sakura no era amor, sabia que no era eso, era que Sakura había confundido lo que sentía por el, no podía ser de otra forma.-No sabes Sakura, no sabes lo que dices.-

Sakura lo miro, Shaoran le decía que no era amor lo que sentía por el, pero estaba equivocado lo amaba con todo su corazón, no era demasiado joven para no saber lo que era el amor, sabia que no era un simple enamoramiento como el que sabia sentía muchas de sus compañeras de clases por algún chico, no ella siempre fue muy madura, sabia que lo que sentía por el no solo era cariño, ni siquiera era un enamoramiento superficial, no, era mucho mas que eso, algo mas profundo, mas intenso y mucho mas hermoso, era amor, sabia que la sensación de calidez que sentía en su corazón era amor, pero, ¿Cómo hacerle ver a el cuan intensos eran sus sentimientos?, el no le quería creer, y eso le dolía, sentía como cada segundo que pasaba su corazón se iba desgarrando mas y mas.-Tu me besaste, ¿Por qué lo hiciste, tuviste que sentir algo por mi?-dijo recurriendo al ultimo argumento que le quedaba.

El la miro, como podía responderle a esa pregunta, por supuesto que sintió algo, no podía mentirse a si mismo, cuando la beso, se sintió lleno de deseo, de calidez, ternura, tantas cosas, y todas perfectas, pero no podía decirle eso a ella, no podía dejar que esta locura siguiera mas de lo que ya había seguido, así que se preparo para mentirle, una mentira que seguro le dolería, pero ¿no era mejor eso?, a dejar que algo ocurriera entre ellos, algo que no seria otra cosa que una absoluta locura, y el encontró la respuesta después de unos instantes, era mejor esa mentira-Me encontraba dolido por la conducta de Mei, Sakura, y yo no sabia lo que hacia, por un momento pensé en ella, imagine que tu eras ella-

Las palabras flotaron en el aire unos instantes, para luego sentir como si miles de cuchillos afilados atravesaban su corazón, y este quedaba hecho pedazos…

Sakura lo miro a los ojos y Shaoran pudo ver todo el dolor que había en sus ojos, y se pregunto se había hecho lo correcto, pero antes de que dijera algo mas Sakura corrió hacia la puerta-Espera-le grito, pero esta hizo caso omiso de la petición, se prepuso seguirla peo cuanto estaba en la puerta se pregunto que haría cuando la viera, ¿seguir mintiendo?, entonces se dio cuenta de que no tenia ningún caso ir tras ella, que lo mejor era dejarla marchar, y con esa idea cerro la puerta, odiándose a si mismo por lastimar a la persona que mas le importaba…

&&&&&&&&&

La voz se hizo escuchar sobre toda la mezclas de sonidos y voces que hacían todos los del grupo de teatro, había sido la profesora la que había hablado dejando todos lo que en estos momentos hacían para prestar atención a la joven mujer.

-Han hecho todos un excelente trabajo-dijo la mujer de cabellos negros, con una sonrisa en su rostro.-y ya llegado el momento de que vallan a descansar los veré el lunes-

Todos sonrieron, a pesar de que disfrutaban de sus labores en el club de teatro, pues la entrada a este era voluntaria, tener un fin de semana a su disposición definitivamente era una de las mejores cosas que podrían desear.

Sakura guardaba sus cosas en su mochila, aunque trataba de sonreír, quien la conociera lo suficiente sabría que una gran tristeza embarga su corazón.

-Sakura-dijo la señorita Kato, que era la directora del club de teatro y por tanto directora de las obras.

-Profesora Kato, creo que la obra quedara maravillosa, me encanta la historia-

-Si, tienes razón, me imagino que te gustas, siempre te han gustado interpretar historias románticas, creo que es donde mejor te desenvuelves.-

Ella sonrió ante el comentario de la respuesta sabiendo que era cierto.

-¿Te encentras bien Sakura?-

-si, estoy bien-dijo usando lo que sabia de actuación para ocultar el dolor que había detrás de esas palabras, y sabiendo porque su profesora se había dado cuenta de que algo estaba mal, pues aunque no lo quisiera admitir no lo había hecho nada bien en este ensayo-se que he estado algo distraída, pero le prometo que mejorare-

Ella sonrió-Lo se, te veré el lunes entonces Sakura.-

-Si, adiós profesora-dijo tomando su mochila y saliendo del teatro de la escuela, suspiro en cuanto salio al aire libre, le dolía saber que sus problemas se hayan reflejado en su actuación, sabia que no podía ser una buena actriz si era así, en cuanto asumía el papel de alguien mas, tendría de dejar de ser Sakura Kinomoto, y convertirse en alguien mas, siempre lo había conseguido excepto esta vez.

Había tomado una decisión y no había vuelta atrás, era lo mejor para ella, y sabía que aunque el no lo admitiría también había sido lo mejor para el, había decidido hacer caso al consejo de Tomoyo, y decirle a Shaoran que ella iría sola a la preparatoria y que ya no pasara por ella, agradeció que no hubiera tenido que hablar con el, tan solo dejo el mensaje en la contestadota, y por esto tenia ya cinco días sin hablar ni ver a Shaoran, era lo mejor se repetía a si misma, era momento de olvidarlo, tenia que enfrentar la realidad Shaoran jama sería para ella, y había sido quizás una tonta pensar que podía ser de otra forma, pero ya no quería seguir viviendo en una fantasía sabia que lo único que quedaba ya era vivir la vida que tenia, y hacer que el dolor desapareciera, seria difícil, pero esperaba que no imposible.

Podía ver a la ojiverde caminar frente a el, había estado cerca de ella cuando la profesora se acerco a hablar acerca de su actuación, pero aunque el no hubiera estado cerca, también se dio cuanta de que algo no estaba bien con ella, después de todo no era su compañera de actuación desde hace mucho tiempo y con mayor peso estaba enamorado de ella, así que la conocía y sabia que había algo que hacia sufrir a la chica frente a el, diciéndose que era mejor hacer algo, en lugar de tan solo hacerse a un lado, camino mas rápidamente para alcanzarla.-Hola Sakura-

Sakura miro a la persona a su lado, el chico tenía una sonrisa en su rostro y sus ojos negros la miraban atentos-Hola Tenshi-contesto al saludo.

-He pensado que seria bueno que practicáramos este fin de semana un poco mas algunas escenas-continuo el, mientras iba a su lado.-después de todo actuamos juntos la mayoría de la obra…

-Tenshi, gracias se que hoy he estado pésima-

-No claro que no-el chico suspiro ante la mirada de incredulidad que la daba ella-tan solo has estado algo distraída, y eso le pasa a cualquiera-termino bríndale una sonrisa de apoyo.

Sakura sonrió a su amigo-Pero no quiero ser una carga para ti, pasar practicado el fin de semana no es de la mejor forma de aprovechar el tiempo.-

Tenshi no le dijo, que seria el mejor fin de semana de su vida, si tan solo podía estar a su lado, ya que no quería incumplir su promesa de tratarla como a una amiga.-Vamos Sakura quiero ayudarte, soy tu amigo-

Sakura lo miro unos instantes pensando su respuesta, sabia que si mejoraba su actuación en la escena que salía con Tenshi y lograban una buena sincronización la obra quedaría perfecta, pues ellos dos eran los protagonistas-Tienes razón, acepto tu ayuda, y de nuevo gracias Tenshi.-

Tenshi sonrió-Te veo mañana entonces, ¿en tu casa?-

Sakura asintió después de todo estaría sola como siempre ya que Touya no estaría y podrían practicar a gusto.

El chico de cabellos cafés se alejo después de despedirse de ella.

&&&&&&&

No sabia porque se sentía mas tranquila, talvez era el hecho de que durante este fin de semana se vio sumergida en las practicas continuas con Tenshi, y por tanto se vio obligada a ser otra persona, ese fin de semana no había sido Sakura Kinomoto, sino Rose y tomando la decisión que no quería arruinar algo que tanto amaba como era la actuación, se obligo a dejar sus problemas de lado.

-Creo que todo ha quedado bien-dijo el chico de cabellos café, que estaba a su lado.

Sakura le sonrió-Agradezco mucho tu ayuda, y tu compañía.-

Tenshi miro a Sakura, se sentía tan enfadado con el tipo ese Shaoran, después de este fin de semana en el que había logrado que Sakura le confesara el motivo de su tristeza y saber que alguien había lastimado a la chica que estaba a su lado lo enfurecía, porque le dolía verla así.-El no mereces que estés tan triste.-

Sakura lo miro y le sonrió, nunca se había permitido acercarse mucho a Tenshi, quizás porque no quería alimentar los sentimientos que este le profesaba, pero había descubierto en estos dos días el gran chico que era, ambos estaban sentados en el sillón de la sala, y Tenshi la miraba atentamente, quiso debatirle que Shaoran no tenia ninguna culpa de su sufrimiento, era ella la única culpable, por dejar que sus ilusiones con Shaoran crecieran demasiado, había soñado despierta y ahora sintiendo el dolor que embargaba su corazón , sabia que solamente pagaba el precio de su insensatez-Yo..-

Tenshi, tomo una de sus manos entre las suyas-No lo defiendas-murmuro, ella se asombro que adivinara su intención.-se que lo amas.-continuo-y no sabes cuanto me duele lo mucho que sufres.-

Sakura esbozo una calida sonrisa-eres alguien especial Tenshi, me gustaría mucho que las cosas fueran diferentes, y poder corresponder a tus sentimientos pero…-

-Dame una oportunidad-su voz sonaba anhelante-Déjame estar a tu lado Sakura, déjame tratar de ganarte tu corazón, por favor-levanto una de sus manos para acariciar su mejilla-déjame demostrarte lo que significas para mi.-

Sakura sonrió con tristeza, como lamentaba que no fuera Shaoran que dijera esas palabras, que no fuera el que estuviera a su lado, y por un momento, lo estuvo, era Shaoran el que estaba a su lado, era el quien la acariciaba de esa forma tan dulce y cuando la distancia entre ellos parecía mas pequeña no se movió, no quería que Shaoran se fuera, y se diera cuenta de que tan solo había soñado despierta nuevamente, sintió la suave presión de unos labios sobre los suyos, el beso se rompió y se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho mientras miraba las esperanzas crecer en los ojos negros de Tenshi, le había hecho a el, lo mismo que Shaoran le hizo a ella, y como se desprecio por haber sido tan débil, ¿Cómo explicarle a Tenshi lo que había ocurrido?, ¿Cómo explicarle que no era a el que había besado sino a una ilusión de Shaoran?, y mientras el se despedía, diciéndole que se mirarían mañana, supo que era cobarde, no quería ocasionarle el mismo dolor que le habían ocasionado a ella, no podía soportar el hecho de lastimar a alguien mas, y no lo hizo se despidió de el, con una sonrisa y la promesa de que platicarían mañana, y lo vio partir….

&&&&&&&

Ambas estaban sentadas a la sombra de un árbol, que estaba en la parte de atrás de la preparatoria, y afortunadamente estaban solas, dándoles la libertad de hablar libremente sabiendo que disfrutaban de intimidad.

-No se que hacer Tomoyo-dijo, viendo a su amiga después de contarle lo ocurrido con Tenshi-Si le digo lo que ocurrió estoy segura que lo lastimare, y no quiero cargar con esa responsabilidad, se que soy cobarde.-

-no lo eres Sakura-dijo la amatista, tomando una de las manso de la ojiverde, entre las suyas-eres muy noble, eso es todo, tienes una corazón tan grande que no eres capaz de considerar el hecho de lastimar ha otra persona, por eso no se lo dices, eres la persona mas especial que conozco Sakura y a la que mas admiro.-

Sakura esbozo una sonrisa sincera a Tomoyo por sus palabras, en verdad tenia suerte tenia la mejor amiga del mundo.-Tengo la mejor amiga del mundo-dijo esta

Tomoyo sonrió-Creo que estamos iguales, porque yo también tengo la mejor amiga del mundo.-Se acerco a Sakura a medida que quedo a su lado y le paso un brazo por la espalda, permitiendo que la chica de cabellos castaños se apoyara en su hombro.-Se que estas confundida porque sino le dices nada a Tenshi el podía entender que podría haber algo entre ustedes, conozco a Tenshi no hace mucho, pero he notado que es un chico muy bueno, y también se ve que te quiere, esta decisión solo te corresponde a ti Sakura, pero dime, ¿seria tan malo que algo ocurriera ente Tenshi y tu?, tal vez si te das la oportunidad serás capaz de olvidar a Shaoran, y puedes encontrar en Tenshi un chico del que te podrías enamorar, y superar tu dolor, piénsalo antes de que tomes una decisión.-

Sakura salio del refugio que le brindaban el abrazo de su amiga y le sonrió-Lo haré, gracias por tu consejo Tomoyo.-

-Solo quiero que seas feliz Sakura-

&&&&&&&&&

Agradecía que Tenshi hubiera accedido ir al parque para hablar, sabia que le había pedido que viniera aquí, porque este lugar siempre había sido como su refugio, y se sentía a salvo allí, se sentaron en una de las muchas bancas que había, y como casi siempre no había nadie-Gracias por aceptar venir aquí Tenshi.-

El aludido sonrió-No tienes porque Sakura, además se que necesitamos hablar.-

Los ojos esmeraldas de Sakura se concentraron en el, mientras trataba de poner orden a sus ideas, pero el hablo antes de que esfuerzo rindiera algún fruto.

-Se que por mi solo sientes cariño-su voz sonó serena como siempre, era uno de los rasgos que le agradaban a sakura, su tranquilidad-pero se que puedo hacer que eso cambie si me brindas la oportunidad, quiero creer que puedo ser capaz de quitar el sufrimiento que te ocasiono el.-

-Tenshin yo…-intento hablar, pero no pudo decir nada mas, porque no sabia que decir, recordaba las palabras de Tomoyo ¨_tal vez si te das la oportunidad serás capaz de olvidar a Shaoran, y puedes encontrar en Tenshi un chico del que te podrías enamorar, y superar tu dolor ¨_

-Quiero que seas feliz Sakura, danos la oportunidad, tan solo eso te pido.-

Sakura lo miro, Tenshi era sincero lo sabia, era un chico agradable, y la pregunta de Tomoyo llego a su mente _¿seria tan malo que algo ocurriera ente Tenshi y tu?, _Tenshi la quería, el le agradaba no sentía nada mas que cariño de amigo por el, pero eso podría cambiar ¿no?, y quiso cree que la respuesta de la pregunta que le había hecho Tomoyo, era que no, no estaría mal, que algo ocurriera entre Tenshi y ella, sino que quizás el era lo que necesitaba para seguir con su vida.

-Por favor Sakura, danos esa oportunidad, si lo intentamos y no funciona lo entenderé-

Sakura suspiro, tratando de convencerse que la decisión que había tomado era la mejor-Creo que tienes razón Tenshi, y debemos darnos esa oportunidad.-

Tenshi sonrió y sin poder evitarlo abrazo a Sakura-seré el mejor novio que pudieras pedir lo veras-rompió el abrazo y miro a Sakura y se acerco para besarla, y ella se obligo a corresponder dándose cuenta que no estaba ese sentimiento de calidez y la magia, como cuando beso Shaoran…

-Te acompaño a casa-dijo el

-No te preocupes, mi casa esta cerca y me quedare un rato más-

-¿Te acompaño?-

-Gracias Tenshi, pero se que les prometiste a los del club de teatro que es ayudarías con la decoración del escenario, así que no te preocupes-

El asintió-No te arrepentirás Sakura, lo nuestro funcionara, lo veras-le dio un beso de despedida y se fue.

Lo vio partir y se dio cuenta te que ya quería irse a casa, se dio la vuelta y se encontró con dos ojos ambarinos que la miraban atentamente, ¿cuánto habrá visto?, se pregunto.

Domingo no podía creer que había pasado ya una semana desde que no había visto a Sakura, lo único que había sabido de ella, era el pequeño y frío mensaje en la contestadota nada mas, diciéndole que ya no pasara por ella en las mañanas, cuanto le había dolido la decisión que había tomado ella, pero aunque le costara admitirlo diciendo que tendría que haber otra forma de proceder ante la situación en la que se encontraba estaba seguro que la decisión de ella había sido la mas madura y correcta, al menos por el momento, ya que necesitaban tiempo, pero de de algo estaba seguro, ya había pasado una semana y no iba a permitir permanecer separado de Sakura por mas tiempo y es que no había reparado en algo, el también necesitaba de Sakura, ella formaba parte de su vida desde hace mucho tiempo y no estaba dispuesto a que eso cambiara, porque ella no era simplemente cualquier persona, que pudiera desaparecer así nada mas de su vida, no, Sakura era muy importante para el, sabia que debía de ser paciente y que costaría y seria un trabajo arduo volver a establecer una relación con Sakura una en la que según dulces recuerdos, no había nada mas que cariño, compresión, en la que predominaban recuerdos felices y muchas risas, si seria un trabajo difícil y requeriría mucha paciencia, pero estaba seguro que no había nada mas que valiera la pena como esto, el quería Sakura, lo sabia solo no de la forma en que ella lo deseaba.

Camino por el parque para tratar de tranquilizarse y entablar una conversación con Sakura, que no dudaba fuera complicada, y fue cuando su mirada la encontró, estaba sentada en una de las bancas del parque, había un chico a su lado, vio como este la abrazaba y luego, la beso, se intento convencer que el gran malestar que recorrió todo su cuerpo, no tenia nada que ver con la imagen frente a el, y que la tristeza y desolación que lo embargo no eran nada mas que imaginaciones suyas, o que no estaba controlando en absoluto el impulso de ir hacia ellos y separar al tipo que besaba a Sakura, o que la furia que era incapaz ya de contener y que se denotaba en sus ojos, era simplemente normal, o que la presión que amenazaba con desarmar su corazón, era un hecho aislado, nada que ver con que ella besaba a otro, o también que ese otro sentimiento que recorría cada fibra de su cuerpo, y que amenazaba con romper su control, no eran nada en lo absoluto, algo parecido a unos terribles celos, no, no lo eran…

Lo vio partir y luego pudo verse capturado por la mirada esmeralda de ella, y antes de que cualquier otro pensamiento racional llegara a su mente, camino hacia ella, controlado únicamente por sus sentimientos….

Notas de la autora: Se que tarde mucho, mucho tiempo para actualizar, pero entre las clases de la universidad, no me quedo tiempo de nada, y cuando salgo de vacaciones me enfermo, me tuvieron que hacer dos cirugías y luego pasar por un proceso de recuperación, creo que fueron los días mas aburridos de mi vida, pero ya estoy bien, y de nuevo con ganas de escribir, así que actualice.

Espero les haya gustado este capitulo, y agradezco a quienes dejaron review, gracias a: **julie chan, Camili, SakuySyao, nolee SyS , ****sakura-hilary****juchiz****Aoi Hikari no Tsuki****, Amy, KAI, kaorichan, ****acseisks****, yukino14, shie-san, ****Celina Sosa****, marpesa fane-li, ****Akari Asakura****, celeste, midori-chan, ****Fabisa**. por sus ánimos y agradables comentarios, espero no haber decepcionado a nadie con este capitulo, espero que si les gusto dejen review, siempre me da gusto leerlos.

así que hasta el siguiente capitulo.


	5. No puedo olvidarte

Amándote en Secreto

V

-No puedo olvidarte-

En el capitulo anterior.

**-Por favor Sakura, danos esa oportunidad, si lo intentamos y no funciona lo entenderé-**

**Sakura suspiro, tratando de convencerse que la decisión que había tomado era la mejor-Creo que tienes razón Tenshi, y debemos darnos esa oportunidad.-**

**Tenshi sonrió y sin poder evitarlo abrazo a Sakura-seré el mejor novio que pudieras pedir lo veras-rompió el abrazo y miro a Sakura y se acerco para besarla, y ella se obligo a corresponder dándose cuenta que no estaba ese sentimiento de calidez y la magia, como cuando beso Shaoran…**

**-Te acompaño a casa-dijo el**

**-No te preocupes, mi casa esta cerca y me quedare un rato más-**

**-¿Te acompaño?-**

**-Gracias Tenshi, pero se que les prometiste a los del club de teatro que es ayudarías con la decoración del escenario, así que no te preocupes-**

**El asintió-No te arrepentirás Sakura, lo nuestro funcionara, lo veras-le dio un beso de despedida y se fue.**

**Lo vio partir y se dio cuenta te que ya quería irse a casa, se dio la vuelta y se encontró con dos ojos ambarinos que la miraban atentamente, ¿cuánto habrá visto?, se pregunto.**

**Domingo no podía creer que había pasado ya una semana desde que no había visto a Sakura, lo único que había sabido de ella, era el pequeño y frío mensaje en la contestadota nada mas, diciéndole que ya no pasara por ella en las mañanas, cuanto le había dolido la decisión que había tomado ella, pero aunque le costara admitirlo diciendo que tendría que haber otra forma de proceder ante la situación en la que se encontraba estaba seguro que la decisión de ella había sido la mas madura y correcta, al menos por el momento, ya que necesitaban tiempo, pero de de algo estaba seguro, ya había pasado una semana y no iba a permitir permanecer separado de Sakura por mas tiempo y es que no había reparado en algo, el también necesitaba de Sakura, ella formaba parte de su vida desde hace mucho tiempo y no estaba dispuesto a que eso cambiara, porque ella no era simplemente cualquier persona, que pudiera desaparecer así nada mas de su vida, no, Sakura era muy importante para el, sabia que debía de ser paciente y que costaría y seria un trabajo arduo volver a establecer una relación con Sakura una en la que según dulces recuerdos, no había nada mas que cariño, compresión, en la que predominaban recuerdos felices y muchas risas, si seria un trabajo difícil y requeriría mucha paciencia, pero estaba seguro que no había nada mas que valiera la pena como esto, el quería Sakura, lo sabia solo no de la forma en que ella lo deseaba.**

**Camino por el parque para tratar de tranquilizarse y entablar una conversación con Sakura, que no dudaba fuera complicada, y fue cuando su mirada la encontró, estaba sentada en una de las bancas del parque, había un chico a su lado, vio como este la abrazaba y luego, la beso, se intento convencer que el gran malestar que recorrió todo su cuerpo, no tenia nada que ver con la imagen frente a el, y que la tristeza y desolación que lo embargo no eran nada mas que imaginaciones suyas, o que no estaba controlando en absoluto el impulso de ir hacia ellos y separar al tipo que besaba a Sakura, o que la furia que era incapaz ya de contener y que se denotaba en sus ojos, era simplemente normal, o que la presión que amenazaba con desarmar su corazón, era un hecho aislado, nada que ver con que ella besaba a otro, o también que ese otro sentimiento que recorría cada fibra de su cuerpo, y que amenazaba con romper su control, no eran nada en lo absoluto, algo parecido a unos terribles celos, no, no lo eran…**

**Lo vio partir y luego pudo verse capturado por la mirada esmeralda de ella, y antes de que cualquier otro pensamiento racional llegara a su mente, camino hacia ella, controlado únicamente por sus sentimientos….**

La distancia que la separaba de ella se hacía cada vez mas pequeña, pero mientras daba un paso tras otro se preguntó, ¿Había algún plan en su mente?, ¿alguna idea de lo que pretendía al caminar hacia ella, cuando las cosas estaban así?, no, no había nada mas, que el inexplicable impulso que parecía que inexorablemente lo llevaba hacia ella, tal mezcla de emociones había en su interior que no podía siquiera empezar a explicarla, tan solo ese pequeño calor que parecía encenderse en el sin ni siquiera un roce de su piel contra la de ella, tan solo su mirada esmeralda ….

Por un momento pensó huir, no quería sentir la presencia a la que su cuerpo y su corazón reaccionaban con tanto anhelo, y con tanto dolor al ser un anhelo imposible, ¿Por qué tenia que amarlo con esa intensidad que parecía casi irreal?, su corazón resonaba en su pecho, y se obligo a su cuerpo al reaccionar al asalto que sufrirían sus sentidos cuando estuviera cerca de ella, no podía huir, era el momento de enfrenar las cosas, no podía seguir huyendo, no era una ninguna niña inmadura, que no sabia que los problemas no se resuelvan huyendo, tan solo quedarse y tener la esperanza de ser lo suficientemente fuerte como para resistir, las desesperanza, la soledad y el dolor…

Y había madurado, de esa forma en que solo cuando has sufrido mucho, puedes hacerlo, la tragedia de la perdida de sus padres, y el encontrarse de pronto sola, se había encargado de ello, dejo sus pensamientos a un lado y se concentro en la figura del hombre que se acercaba a ella, una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro, una sonrisa trémula quizás, pero era lo único que pudo hacer con las fuerzas que tenia, mientras trataba de que nada del dolor que quemaba su corazón se revelara en algún gesto-Hola-fue una corta palabra pero al menos su voz sonó normal, el temor atenasante que llevaba es su pecho se había quedado oculto tras esa mascara de aparente tranquilidad, era lo mejor.

-Hola-que insignificante sonó esa palabra, las largas y calidas charlas que habían compartido parecían tan lejanas, ¿pero como no podría ser así después de lo que había ocurrido?, pero maldición el no quería que las cosas fueran así, deseaba esos momentos en que se sentaban en algún mueble, y conversaban por horas, en el que la risa de ella lo llenaba.

Lucía tan hermosa como siempre, una calidez comenzó a llenarlo, pero se obligo a inorarla, no quería…no debía pensar en lo que significaba, porque parecía que tal análisis lo llevaría a una palabra en la que no quería pensar…

-Shaoran sobre la otra noche.-era el momento de enfrentar lo que había ocurrido entre ellos, ya no más de ocultarse tras una velo de indiferencia e ignorar lo que paso.

-Sakura yo.-la interrumpió, pero luego las palabras simplemente no salieron, ¿Qué diría?, no lo sabia, simplemente una parte de si mismo no quería recordar esa noche, no por lo que ella dijo o por esos momentos que compartieron cuando la sintió tan cerca, cuando por unos momentos se vio atrapado en una ilusión, un espejismos, que lo había capturado cuando se perdió en sus ojos esmeraldas, en la dulzura de su sonrisa, y en el maravilloso sabor de sus labios, y en el suavidad de su piel…

No, lo que quería olvidar eran sus propias palabras y junto con ellas la sensación que había cometido un terrible error al mentirle , y decirle que ese beso no había significado nada para el, cuando cada fibra de su cuerpo, sin que el lo pudiera controlar, gritaba que nunca se había sentido así, pero se dijo que solo estaba confuso, solo eso, su novia de hacia casi un año, lo había engañado, luego el cambio que Sakura tuvo frente a sus ojos lo había sacado fuera de si, era la única explicación que tenia para todo lo que había pasado, para todo lo que sentía…

-Por favor déjame terminar-se concentro en sus ojos ambarinos, lo mejor para ella seria que se separara de el, no verlo, ¿pero como podía hacer eso?, el era demasiado importante para ella, era la persona alrededor de la cual había girado su vida en los últimos años, el había estado a su lado cuando no había nada mas que dolor, el le había enseñado de nuevo a reír, Shaoran había sido esa maravillosa luz, cuando atravesó esa oscuro túnel, no tendría su amor, pero quería atesorar con todo su corazón su amistad-Se que pasaron muchas cosas esa noche, y quizás sea algo ingenuo por mi parte desear que las cosas fueran como antes, prometo no volver a mencionar mis sentimientos, tratare de olvidarme de ello, _aunque muera un poco por dentro_ , Tenshi me quiere y yo…

-¿Tenshi?-la interrumpió antes de que siquiera lo pensara, ese nombre le recordó el porque se había sentido algo confundido con anterioridad, algo furioso quizás, pero antes de que ahondara en si mismo y en estos sentimientos, una palabras pareció robarle el resto de control que parecía ejercer sobre sus emociones

-Mi novio-

Se sintió furioso, con ella, con el tal Tenshi, con el mismo, con todo el mundo, una furia irrazonable, y no se dio cuenta de que eran celos, al menos eso es lo que quiso negar, se negó a pensar de donde provenía tal enfado-Entonces yo no estaba equivocado era tan solo un capricho.-

-¿De que hablas?-murmuro

Un fría sonrisa acompaño a sus palabras-Tienes novio ya después de todo-le dirigió una mirada que le ocasionó tal dolor a ella, que no pudo reaccionar ante sus palabras-ya veo que tan profundo era tu supuesto amor por mi-

El dolor que tanto se había esforzado en ocultar salio con lo cruel de sus palabras-No sabes lo que dices-su voz tembló ligeramente-Mi amor por ti es sincero, Tenshi es un gran chico y me quiere, y yo quiero corresponderle, ¿es que acaso no lo vez?, quiero seguir con mi vida y no sentir aquí dentro de mi pecho, como se rompe mi corazón cada vez que te miro, sintiendo tanto amor por ti, y que tu no sientas eso por mi-las lagrimas empezaron a correr pos sus mejillas- no te pido que corresponda a mis sentimientos no puedo hacerlo, no puedo obligarte a que me ames, pero por favor no me lastimes también negando que lo que siento es un capricho.-sus mirada esmeralda encontró a la ambarina-porque no lo es, te amo Shaoran.-Era todo lo que podía soportar, no quería derrumbarse frente a el, mas de lo que ya lo había hecho, antes de que el pudiera detenerla se alejo corriendo, un acto de cobardía, pero era mas de lo que su corazón podría soportar.

¿Qué era lo que hacia?, lastimarla, se dijo mientras la miraba marchar, se pregunto si no era el idiota mas grande del mundo por rechazar esa maravilloso regalo que ella le ofrecía, su amor, el amor de Sakura, acaso había dejado que la lógica y lo que era correcto, decidiera en algo que solo le correspondía al corazón, porque ¿que era lo que sentía por ella?, amaba cada segundo que estaba a su lado, la deseaba, pero eso no era amor lo sabia, pero había ese otro sentimiento uno que hasta el momento se negaba a analizar seria acaso amor, pero aunque lo fuera, no debía hacer nada el tenia 25 años maldición y ella solamente 16, la diferencia era demasiado grande, una diferencia que talvez no importara si tan solo ella fuera algo mayor, además ¿lo amaba ella?, era joven podía no saber lo que era el amor, pero también se preguntó si alguien que no amara, podía tener esa mirada que vio en sus ojos…

&&&&&&&&

Las practicas que antes había disfrutado tanto le parecieron largas y agotantes, asumir ser otra persona, meterse dentro de un mundo ficticio y vivir la vida de otra persona con cada línea que decía, con cada minuto que practicaba sobre el escenario, ya no le provocaron el mismo placer de siempre, sabia que se lo podía adjudicar a los nervios teniendo tan cerca la primera actuación, o también al cansancio, pero la verdad por mas que le costara aceptar, o quisiera ignorar, era por el, siempre por el, sonrió un poco triste preguntándose como siempre las emociones mas fuertes lo llevaban siempre a el, la tristeza, la alegría todo por el.

Una larga semana había pasado desde ese día en el parque, había querido arreglar su maltrecha amistad, pero lo único que pareció conseguir fue arruinar alguna oportunidad de que las cosas volvieran a ser lo de antes.

Se sentó en una silla, mientras otros compañeros representaban otra escena en la que ella no aparecía, dándole un respiro para pensar, había algo que la confundía y en lo que no se había puesto a analizar hasta después de unos cuantos días cuando las emociones que había dejado a flor de piel su encuentro, parecieron calmarse, ¿Por qué había reaccionado Shaoran como lo hizo, cuando le dijo que Tenshi era su novio?.

-Sakura-tenshi la llamo, desde hacia algunos días la había notado distinta un poco lejana, y también triste y a pesar de que vio que le sonreía, sabia que había algo que le ocultaba, pero después de que el le había preguntado que le ocurría y ella se había puesto algo tensa, y le contesto que nada, decidió que no la presionaría, pero maldición, el quería saber que era lo que ocurría, apretó con algo de fuerza el pequeño regalo que tenia en sus bolsillos, era algo pequeño, mas que todo simbólico pero esperaba que de alguna manera lo uniera mas a ella, era gracioso de forma dolorosa se dijo, siempre pensó que nunca la había tenido a pesar de ser su novio y estos días ella aun parecía mas lejana aun, un abismo se había abierto entre ellos, y el tenia el amargo presentimiento que era un vacío tan enorme, que quizás no hubiera forma de salvar tal distancia.

-Hola Tenshi-se obligo a sonreír, y a apartar sus pensamientos de Shaoran, se sentía culpable por pensara en el, cuando se veía a claras que Tenshi estaba preocupada por ella, sabia que no debía dejar que sus emociones, sus pensamientos giraran en torno al dueño de ese par de ojos ambarinos, no era justo para Tenshi, pero realmente se esforzaba en ser una buena novia para él, aun no había empezado a sentir nada mas por el, que el mismo cariño de siempre como amigo, pero sabia que había pasado poco tiempo y las cosas cambiarían, al menos eso esperaba.

Saco la pequeña caja y se la dio-Un regalo-sonrió un poco-espero que te guste.

Tomo la caja, y la abrió, una pequeña pulsera, que tenia sus iniciales en una plaquita, era muy bonita, pero se sintió nuevamente culpable porque deseo que en lugar de esa T, estuviera una S.-Me gusta gracias Tenshi.-

El tomo la pulsera y se la coloco-Me alegra que te guste.-sea cerco a ella y la beso.

¿Qué estoy haciendo?, se repetía mientras después de ese beso se obligo a sonreír, ¿Qué clase de persona era que jugaba con los sentimientos de otra persona como lo hacia con los de Tenshi?, era una cobarde, lo sabia, tenia que terminar su relación con el, su encuentro con Shaoran le había demostrado algo, amaba a Shaoran demasiado, como para olvidarlo, qué ingenua fue al pensar que un amor como el que sentía por él, se podía olvidar con facilidad, había cometido un error al convertirse en la novia de Tenshi, era demasiado pronto, Shaoran invadía cada pensamiento de su mente, quizás lo haría por mucho tiempo.

&&&&&&&

sonrió un poco cuando vio pasar a un pequeño con un balón, mas allá había un grupo de otros niños que jugaban, ajenos a los nervios que sentía en todo su cuerpo, apretó con fuerza la pulsera que sujetaba en su mano izquierda, mientras esperaba la llegada de Tenshi, se paso la noche dándole vueltas al asunto, pero no pudo llegar a otra decisión distinta de la que ya había pensado, debía terminar con Tenshi no era justo para ninguno de los dos, ella no quería seguir fingiendo mas sonrisas, y no quería que la ilusiones de Tenshi crecieran mas por algo que sabía que era imposible.

Estaba tan distraída que no se dio cuenta de que ya había llegado, hasta que prácticamente lo tuvo a su lado-Hola-se obligo a forzar otra sonrisa.

-Hola-Tenshi se acerco a ella y le dio un corto beso en los labios-¿ocurre algo?-Estaba preocupado y algo consternado por la llamada que le había hecho, y cuando vio que ella no usaba la pulsera que le había dado un mal presentimiento comenzó a formarse en su interior.

Sakura vio su mirada-Lo siento Tenshi.-

-Terminas conmigo-los ojos negros, encontraron lo esmeraldas, no tuvo necesidad de preguntar o que ella dijera otras palabras, sus gestos y su mirada se lo decía muy bien.

-De verdad que lo siento Tenshi, pero no puedo seguir así, ya no quiero fingir que lo nuestro va a algún lado, no es justo para ti tampoco, no quiero que sigas pensando en algo que no podrá ser jamás.-

-¿jamás?-su mirada estaba triste mientras pronunciaba esta palabra.

-Si-dijo suavemente, tomo sus manos y deposito la pulsera en su mano derecha-no puedo olvidarme de el, creo que nunca podré.-

-Pero yo….-

-Tenshi, por favor-murmuro suavemente-eres un gran amigo y te quiero como tal, pero nunca podré cambiar lo que siento por ti, o lo que siento por el, simplemente es así.-

-Lo entiendo-murmuro, aunque no quería hacerlo-Debo irme.-estaba furioso con ella con el, y por nada del mundo quería decir algo, de lo que estaba seguro se arrepentiría después, así que lo mejor era marcharse.

Sus ojos esmeraldas lo miraron marcharse, es lo mejor se dijo, cunado se perdió de su vista miro algo triste toda la alegría que parecía reinar en su alrededor, es lo mejor se volvió a repetir, lo había lastimado pero sabia que lo único que podía hacer era precisamente lo que había hecho, porque como le había dicho a Tenshi, no podía cambiar lo que sentía por el, ni lo que sentía por Shaoran, aunque quisiera ser capaz, en este instante desearía poder hacer tal cosa, porque sentía que su corazón era un enorme peso en su pecho, y se sentía muy vacía, y dolida…

Estuvo no sabia cuanto tiempo en el parque, algunas lagrimas había caído de sus ojos, solo sabia que cuando decidió regresar debió ser muy tarde, porque ya no había nadie en el parque, pero a pesar de esto no quería hacerlo, ¿Por qué regresar a un casa vacía?, estaba sola en el parque, pero de alguna manera esa soledad era menos asfixiante que la de su casa, pero al ver el silencio reinante en los alrededores, se dio cuenta de que no podía hacer tal cosa, sería una irresponsabilidad por su parte.

Saco la llave de la puerta y abrió lo primero que vio, fue la figura de su hermano

-¿Dónde diablos estabas?-camino hacia ella, en grandes zancadas, hasta que prácticamente estuvo frente a ella-¿Tienes idea de la hora que es?-

-Estaba en el parque-su voz sonó desprovista de cualquier emoción-y no, no tengo idea de la hora que es, y de todas formas que haces aquí, pensé que tenías turno en el hospital-

-Me lo cambiaron-observo a Sakura atentamente-Es casi media noche, ¿Qué demonios hacia en el parque?-

Se asombro, pero no dio muestras de hacerlo, ¿tanto había pasado en el parque?, se sentía tan triste y sola, lo único que deseaba, era irse a la cama, empezó a caminar, pero Touya lo evito al tomarla por un brazo.

-No te iras Sakura, hasta que me expliques que hacías en ese lugar, si es que estabas allí-su tono de voz era firme, se le notaba enfadado, pero ella estaba cansada y no quería seguir con esa conversación, y su cansancio le impidió ver que a parte de enfado, había mucha, mucha preocupación.

-Estoy cansada Touya, quiero ir a dormir-

-Me debes una explicación, ¡maldita sea!, crees que es normal llegar ha esta hora, sin saber donde diablos estabas.-

Las emociones que tanto había guardado, salieron a la superficie, su dolor, la soledad y la ira-¡No te debo nada!-grito, liberándose del brazo que la agarraba-y de todas forma no se porque quieres una explicación, nunca te ha importado lo que hago-algunas lagrimas salieron de sus ojos-se que me odias, y me culpas de la muerte de papa y mama, y que serias feliz si yo simplemente no estuviera aquí, y que también hubiera muerto en ese accidente, así que por tanto no te debo nada Touya, puedo hacer con mi vida lo que quiera.-

Trato de alcanzarla, cuando salio corriendo a su habitación, pero la puerta de esta se cerro antes de que el pudiera alcanzarla o que pudiera decir algo, las palabras de ella, lo había dejado impresionado, estaba pálido lo sabia y sentía frío, ¿Qué había hecho con su comportamiento?, ella creía que la odiaba, que quisiera que no estuviera, que lejos de la realidad estaba ella, la única razón por la que no se había derrumbado mas de lo que lo había hecho era simplemente porque ella estaba con vida, es lo que lo había motivado a seguir adelante.

Camino hacia su habitación, no sabia en este momento que decirle, había cometido muchos errores lo sabia, es solo que no supo manejar la situación, como decirle a Sakura lo culpable que se sentía, el había sido uno de los médicos de guardia, cuando el accidente, su padre había muerto en el instante, pero su madre había llegado con vida al hospital, y el no la había podido salvar, se había esforzado, por dios que hizo lo que pudo, pero no fue suficiente, y cada día se preguntaba si no habría podido hacer algo distinto, algo que la hubiera salvado, nunca le dijo nada de esto a Sakura, se había alejado de ella por temor de que un día se diera cuenta y lo odiara, por no haber podido salvar la vida de Nadeshiko.

Tenia que hacer algo se dijo, ella pensaba que la odiaba, que estupido fue, se había alejado de ella, para tratar de protegerse, y ni siquiera había podido cumplir la ultimas palabras de su madre, "cuida de tu hermana Touya", le había dicho con lagrimas en los ojos, pero no era tarde, necesitaba hablar con ella, tratar de hacer que las cosas fueran mejores, y sobre todo convencerla que la quería mucho, era su hermana pequeña la adoraba, pero había sido débil y no se había dio cuenta de todo el dolor que le estaba provocando

Salio del cuarto, la verdad no lo deseaba mucho, era domingo y eso le permitía más tiempo, pero sabia que no debía seguir en ese falso encierro, así que salio, se quedo de pie en el pasillo, mientras miraba que se hermano, estaba en la cocina.

-Veo que ya te has levantado, el desayuno estará pronto así que toma asiento.-

Sakura asintió, parecía haberse quedado sin palabras, y después de unos instantes mientras miraba comer a Touya, y en la que ella no había pronunciado nada mas que gracias cuando le servio el desayuno, interrumpió el silencio-Touya respecto a lo de anoche.-

-Esta bien-la interrumpió el, su rostro se torno sombrío.-merecía cada palabra, pero quiero que sepas que no te culpo por la muerte de ellos, no tienes nada de culpa y mucho menos te odio-

No pronuncio palabra, mientras escuchaba lo que decía su hermano, no te odio, no tienes la culpa, esa palabras llegaron muy dentro de ella.

Quiso contarle lo que había pasado, porque se había alejado de ella, pero no se atrevió, le dio una verdad a medias-Se que me he comportado terrible contigo Sakura y lo siento, nunca fue mi intención no sabia lo que hacia, tan solo no supe reaccionar de la mejor forma por su muerte, y te deje sola, y me arrepiento tanto de ello-Sakura no dudo por un instante en sus palabras, se miraba en su rostro lo sincero que era-y lamento que siquiera por un instante hayas pensado que yo desearía que no estuvieras aquí, simplemente me hundí, cuando debí estar allí para ti, espero que puedas perdonarme-

Primero algunas lagrimas salieron de sus ojos, pero luego su llanto se volvió mas compulsivo, sintió con alegría los brazos de Touya rodeándola, y ella se refugio en sus brazos-Te extrañe tanto Touya-dijo entre sollozos

Los ojos de el estaba triste-Te quiero Sakura, y no sabes como lamento todo esto-le acarició el cabello suavemente-Espero que puedas perdonarme.-

Sakura sonrió entre sus brazos, su llanto casi había cesado-te perdono Touya-se separo de el y lo vio-Tan solo no vuelvas a apartarte de mi, como estos años-

-Te prometo que las cosas cambiaran-seco con sus manos las lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas.

-¿Touya?-

El le sonrió-Dime-

-Yo también te quiero hermano-

Su sonrisa se volvió más amplia y la abrazo.

Sakura cerró los ojos, disfrutando este momento, su vida empezaba a tomar sentido, y ella empezaba a pensar que seria posible volver a ser feliz.

&&&&&&&

Ese sensación que se parece a un nudo que se forma en tu garganta, y el que pareciera que podía escuchar los latidos de su corazón, no le eran indiferentes, pero si que le eran familiares, siempre cuando estaba por salir al escenario, se hacían presente, sabia que talvez pasara muchos años antes de que los nervios, en la noche de estreno no fueran algo parte de la noche, pero les daba la bienvenida porque con ellos venia esa emoción, ese placer de saber que hacia lo que mas le gustaba, y con esto la felicidad, y el sentirse viva.

Por una esquina del telón, vio a su hermano sentado en uno de los asientos de las primeras filas, era extraño se dijo desde esa conversación, todo había cambiado entre ellos, las cosas eran distintas, sonrió un poco al recordar como su hermano casi se ahoga cuando le contó que había tenido novio, fue tan gracioso, que no pudo evitar reírse, el le dirigió una mirada de enfado, pero después de unos segundos el termino riéndose también.

Y las cosas entre ellos empezaron a volver a esa rutina en el que el la molestaba llamándola monstruo y ella se enfadaba con el, y luego después de unos segundos su enfado se olvidaba y recordó con cierta alegría ese día en que Touya la había llevado al teatro de Tokio a ver una maravillosa obra, y luego cuando termino Touya le había dicho –Dentro de muy poco tiempo yo vendré a verte actuar cuando seas la estrella Sakura, porque no tengo duda hermanita que serás una gran estrella-

Sakura siempre recordaría esas palabras, y lo haría siempre con una sonrisa

-Prepárense todos, muy pronto abriremos el telón-dijo la voz de la profesora

Sakura sonrió, era una obra maravillosa la de Rose, una hermosa historia romántica.

Rose y Andrew, se enamoraron al solo conocerse, pero su amor no podía ser ya que Andrew fue comprometido por sus padres a un matrimonio, él ni siquiera conocía la mujer que seria su esposa, era conciente de su responsabilidad pero le fue imposible evitar que el amor que sentía por Rose creciera, y el se encontró ente lo que su corazón añoraba y las responsabilidades que tenia.

Todos tomaron posición y el telón se abrió.

Todos en el publico se encontraban ya cautivados por la historia, no le extrañaría ver a alguna chicas con los ojos cristalinos, cuando llego el desenlace de la historia, era el momento final, Andrew, debía decidir entre sus responsabilidades y su amor por Rose.

-Amo a mis padres, y tengo la responsabilidad de cumplir con su palabra, mi sentido del deber es grande-

El vestido se movió con su cuerpo, mientras le daba la espalda a Andrew, su rostro daba al escenario, mostrando el dolor que le ocasionó el hombre que estaba tras ella, se casaría con otra….

-Pero… te amo a ti, y nada es más fuerte que eso.-

El la amaba, no la abandonaría, una sonrisa debió aflorar en sus labios, y en ese momento fue que se encontró con el, había venido, su sonrisa se hizo mas amplia. Y sus cuerpo se quedo inmóvil unos segundos mas de lo que debía cuando vio su mirada, estaba cerca de la puerta, y sus ojos fijos en ella, vio que le sonrió y en ese instante sintió la esperanza de que las cosas se arreglarían, lo sintió en su corazón, ella tendría de nuevo a Shaoran en su vida, no de la forma en que deseaba, pero estaría con ella y eso era lo que mas deseaba.

Siempre había pensado que brillaba con luz propia, una estrella en el cielo nocturno, si eso era Sakura, cuando estaba en un escenario, una sonrisa se formo en su labios cuando sus miradas se encontraron, cuanta falta le había hecho esa sonrisa, y que alegría saber que ese brillo que aparecía en las esmeraldas de sus ojos, era por el, por saber que esta allí, por ella, había muchas decisiones que tomar, pero había una que ya había tomado, por ningún motivo se alejaría de ella, quería a Sakura en su vida, y eso era algo que no estaba dispuesto a negar, ni a ignorar, era demasiado fuerte la imperiosa necesidad de sentirla a su lado y no deseaba luchar contra eso, porque estaba seguro que esa batalla estaría perdida…

&&&&&&&&

Dejo su cartera en el mueble, mientras se iba a su habitación para prepararse para dormir, había sido un día largo, pero también divertido, había sido un buen cumpleaños se dijo, mientras ponía a llenar la bañera con agua tibia, todos se habían esforzado para que saliera bien, la fiesta había sido en casa de Tomoyo, una fiesta sorpresa, y había sido absolutamente maravillosa, ahora el cansancio era lo que dominaba su cuerpo, una relajante baño era lo que ocupaba.

Se sentó en la orilla, mientras esperaba que se llenara, lamentablemente Touya tenia turno en el hospital, pero le había prometido una cena para ella y el, y luego irían a ver una nueva obra, su hermano no había estado este día, pero no había dolor, sabia que no podía librarse de las responsabilidades, y saber que el deseaba hacerlo para pasar ese día con ella, la hizo feliz, ella la tranquilizo que mañana ya lo celebrarían y que esperaba con ansias lo que el había planeado, el le había sonreído y se había tranquilizado

Solo algo enturbiaba su día, y es que el no había estado con ella, añoraba tenerlo a su lado, 17 años y este seria el primer año en el que el no estaría en su cumpleaños…

El timbre de la puerta sonó, se sujeto con fuerza el cinturón del albornoz, mientras se dirigía hacia esta, se acerco a la mirilla y por un momento se quedo inmóvil al ver quien estaba allí, su corazón latió con mas fuerza, y hasta que sintió que el aire salía de sus pulmones se dio cuenta de que hasta de su respiración se había paralizado, como se dijo ya muchas veces, Sahorna era un total armagedon para sus sentidos, intento calmarse mientras habría la puerta.

-Hola-saludo, increíble estaba nervioso, el que siempre se mantenía firme en los juicios, sin que nada perturbara su tranquilidad, era uno de los mejores abogados por su inteligencia, como también por mantenerse siempre sereno e impasible, frente cualquier situación, pero no era nada mas que un adolescente en su primera cita cuando la tenía frente a el-Parece que te he interrumpido-observo el albornoz rosa.

Se sonrojo-Si yo…-Cálmate se repitió, estaba tartamudeando como una tonta-Estaba por darme un baño.-

Se miraba hermosa, cuando la vio en la obra actuando como Rose, se le miraba maravillosa, cautivante, y en ese albornoz igual, para estos momentos estaba seguro que lo que fuera que ella vistiera se miraría maravillosa.

10 segundos, 30 segundos, un minuto, el silencio se extendía sin que ninguno supiera que hacer, fue en ese momento que sintió en su bolsillo, el regalo que traía, se metió la mano en la bolsa y saco la pequeña caja-Espero que te guste-le sonrió-No sabia muy bien que darte, pero espero haber escogido bien-

Tomo la caja, algo sorprendida, no esperaba verlo, y menos un regalo de su parte, después de todo lo que había ocurrido entre ellos, era algo extraño, si se ponía a analizarlo se habían dicho muchas cosas, había ocurrido tanto entre ellos, pero esa mirada que se sostuvieron durante su actuación pareció cambiar muchas cosa, una nueva pagina, al menos así le pareció a ella, pero después de estos dos días sin verlo, había considerado que solo había sido imaginaciones suyas.

Pero había estaba el, tan magnifico como siempre, esa cálida sonrisa, y esos hermosos ojos ambarinos que la hacían perderse en su profundidad, y sus sentidos, su cuerpo y corazón como siempre estaban totalmente embelezados, hechizados por su mera presencia-Gracias-murmuro apenas, mientras lo tomaba.

-Ábrelo-le pidió el.

Quito la cinta, mientras sentía que estaba fuera de si, cuantas veces en este tiempo había añorado esta sensación de familiaridad, esa sensación en la que se sentía que ambos estaban bien en la compañía del otro, muchas veces, y ahora después de todo ese torbellino al final parecía que las cosas regresaban a lo que antes fue, al menos en parte.-Esto...-las palabras le fallaron al ver la hermosa pulsera que descansaba en la caja, no era el hecho de que fuera absolutamente preciosa porque lo era, sino el hecho de que combinara también con el juego que había pertenecido a su madre, ese que uso con el vestido negro, no tenia pulsera pero mientras tocaba con un dedo la finísima joyería se dio cuenta de que había completado el juego, el se había acordado de ese día.

El pareció que había leído sus pensamientos con sus palabras-Me fije que el juego que usaste ese día, no tenia pulsera, y cuando estaba buscando algo para darte me tope con esta pulsera y me pareció que era el regalo perfecto, aquel día cuando te dije que era muy hermoso, recuerdo que dijiste que era tu favorito, pero en tus ojos vi que era algo especial para ti-

Ella le sonrió-Lo es-le dijo, mientras observaba la pulsera y los recuerdos llegaban a su mente-ese juego perteneció a mi madre, no tenia pulsera cuando mi madre lo compro, era su favorito, mi padre le mando a ser en una joyería una pulsera que le combinara, es un juego elegante, así que no lo usaba siempre, excepto por la pulsera pues era regalo de mi padre-lo miro a los ojos-ella la usaba ese día cuando tuvieron ese accidente, la pulsera se perdió..-

-Lo siento Sakura-dijo algo preocupado al ver los recuerdos que su regalo había aflorado en ella-si yo hubiera sabido…

Algunas lagrimas salieron de sus ojos esmeraldas, pero los seco con su mano-No te disculpes, me encanta-significaba mucho para ella, no solo se había fijado tanto en ella como para recordar como era sino también que se dio cuenta de que tenia un valor especial-ahora el juego esta completo, es un hermoso regalo Shaoran.-

El sonrió algo mas relajado-Quería disculparme contigo por mi comportamiento en el parque no tenia el derecho de portarme como lo hice, ni siquiera se que me paso, no tengo excusa, pero me gustaría que tratáramos de arreglar nuestros problemas, me haces falta, extraño compartir mi tiempo contigo.-

Ella le sonrió-Te perdono, y no te preocupes-su rostro se torno algo triste al recordar que había hecho sufrir a Tenshi- y ya no tiene importancia nada de eso, después de todo mi relación con Tenshi termino-

Eres miserable se dijo, cuando se dio cuenta de que se alegraba cuando ella le dio esa noticia-Lo siento-dijo no sabiendo que mas decir, cuando además no sabia como interpretar sus propias emociones.

-No hubiera funcionado, yo no sentía nada por el-y jamás sentiría nada por nadie mas que no fuera Shaoran, si tan solo el se diera cuenta de lo que sentía por el no era nada parecido a un capricho tan solo un inmenso amor, que salía desde lo profundo de su corazón, si tan solo el la amara.

-Trate de olvidarte-murmuro, y lo vio a los ojos, una pequeña sonrisa se formo en sus labios.-pero no pude, estas muy dentro de mi.-

Apenas ella termino de decir estas palabras cuando sus labios encontraron los de ella, calidos, perfectos y dulces.

Fue un pequeño roce al principio, pero el contacto, la perfección del momento, su cuerpo, sus sentidos, le reclamaron mas, quería mas, hizo mas demandante el beso, y cuando ella con un suspiro se rendición abrió su boca, no se paro a pensar, simplemente profundizó el beso, apasionado y exigente, exploro a placer su interior, saboreando su sabor, la textura de su boca, de sus labios.

Los brazos de el la rodearon, pegándola a su cuerpo, dejándole sentir la dureza de sus músculos, la calidez que emanaba de el, una explosión fue lo que le ocurrió a sus sentidos, ese beso sorpresivo borro cualquier otro pensamiento, solo el estaba allí, su boca acariciando la suya, y cuando mordió levemente su labio inferior y luego lo acarició con la lengua, simplemente creyó que se derretiría allí mismo y con un suspiro de placer le permitió profundizar mas le beso, que tomara lo que quisiera, lo que ella tanto deseaba darle, oh dio cuanto lo amaba, pareció que sus rodillas se hicieron gelatina, y agradeció profundamente en su interior, que el la sostuviera por la cintura.

Debía detenerse lo sabía, era una locura lo que estaba ocurriendo, pero cuando su mano alcanzo a acariciar la suave piel de su cuello, todo aquello que pareció racional, simplemente quedo eclipsado por las emociones que lo embargaban, principalmente el enorme deseo que recorría todo su cuerpo, desde sus tiempos de adolescente nunca había tenido problema para mantenerse bajo control, pero cuando su mano llego a acariciar la piel de su hombro, sintiendo los contornos de su clavícula, se dio cuenta de que Sakura simplemente nublaba cualquier control sobre su cuerpo.

Electrizante, desbordante, sin duda toda estas sensaciones era mas de lo que podía resistir, pequeñas corrientes parecían recorrer todo su cuerpo, empezando en donde los dedos de el acariciaban, jamás se había sentido así como si no estuviera allí, sino en un mundo donde nada mas que ella y el existían y esas maravillosas carisias que nublaban cualquier otro pensamiento, cuando suavemente quedo recostada en el sillón, no se le paso por la mente protestar, nunca se había sentido tan cerca de el.

Beso sus labios con ansia, mientras sus labios recorrían su rostro besando su barbilla, hasta que llegaron a su cuello-Sakura-murmuro embriagado por su sabor, por su fragancia que adormecía sus sentidos.

-Shaoran-murmuro ella.

Escucho su voz distinta, por dios, sonaba tan tentadora su voz impregnada por el deseo e intensidad del momento, y esto fue lo que hizo que regresara a la realidad y se diera cuenta de la enormidad de lo que ocurría, de lo que pudo haber ocurrido, se separo de ella, y sus ojos ambarinos se encontraron con los esmeraldas de ella, se le miraban mas oscuros, simplemente estaba hermosa, y diablos como adoraba la sensación de sentirla bajo el, saber que sus carisias despertaban en ella, tal deseo, fue el afrodisíaco mas grande con el que tuvo que luchar pero lo hizo por el bien de ella.

Sus sentidos estaban totalmente aturdidos, su cuerpo parecía ser creado para responder a sus carisias con unas ansias que no creía posible, sabia que era joven pero de algo estaba segura nunca estaría así con otro hombre que no fuera el, jamás podría corresponder a las carisias que no fueran de Shaoran, el único hombre que amaría, estaba segura de eso, pero lo que estaba ocurriendo le decía que el la amaba ¿no?, el no seria así con ella si no sintiera las mismas fuerte emociones que ella sentía por el, ¿si el no la amara nada de esto ocurriría verdad?, pero sus pensamientos quedaron olvidados cuando lo sintió alejarse de ella.

El se separo de ella lentamente, sus ojos esmeraldas lo observaban atentamente, pero sus rostro no dejaba traslucir nada de lo que pensaba-¿Shaoran?-lo llamo dudosa.

-Sakura yo...-miro que su albornoz se había abierto ligeramente dejando ver el nacimiento de sus senos, y necesito de todo su autocontrol, para no besarla, y dejar que su cuerpo se impregnara de la esencia de ella, quería hacerla suya, y se dio cuenta de que jamás había sentido tal deseo, tal urgencia por poseer ha otra mujer, hasta que la conoció a ella, pero al final de todo, ¿solo era deseo? y se dio cuenta de lo estupido que había sido al dejar que las cosas llegaran hasta este momento-Discúlpame-murmuro mientras se ponía de pie.

¿Qué ocurría?, quería gritar dejar salir todo lo que sus palabras le ocasionaron, ¡otra disculpa!, no quería escuchar una disculpa, lo que su corazón tanto anhelaba eran palabras de amor, pero al ver su rostro, se notaba que estaba arrepentido, y se dio cuenta de que no escucharía esas palabras que deseaba, pero estaba segura que si el le decía que otra vez había sido el sustituto de Mei, su corazón se rompería, y las lagrimas que apenas retenía, vagarían libres por sus mejilla, pero no llego a escuchar estas palabras, tan solo "debo irme", y segundos después el salía por la puerta.

Todo su ser había sido sometido a una intensa gama de emociones y sensaciones tan conmocionada estaba que simplemente cuando sus ojos, observaron el vacío en el que debería estar el, no pudo soportarlo y las lagrimas salieron libres de la prisión verde de sus ojos, es que acaso ¿nunca la amaría?, desde que sus padres murieron no había vuelto a ser feliz, primero el resentimiento que Touya parecía tenerle, luego se enamoró de Shaoran y su corazón empezó a sufrir.

Una sonrisa amarga se formo en su rostro su vida se parecía ya ha algunas de esas trágicas historias de amor que a veces representaba, y no quería esa vida quería ser feliz, que el estuviera a su lado que la amara como ella lo amaba, sabia que si le daba la oportunidad podían ser felices lo sabia con toda su alma, pero la felicidad jamás le pareció tan lejana como en este instante y mas lagrimas salieron de sus ojos cuando vio la pulsera, la saco de la cajita, y se la puso, la llevaría siempre como había hecho su madre con la pulsera que le dio su padre, Nadeshiko solo había amado a un hombre en toda su vida Fujitaka, recordaba el amor que se profesaban ambos, jamás había conocido a personas que fueran mas perfectas para la otra como ellos dos, y así como Nadeshiko había entregado a su corazón a un hombre para siempre, ella también había entregado el suyo a otro, tan solo esperaba que al igual que su madre que había recibido un corazón en cambio del suyo, ella podría compartir esta dicha y recibir el de Shaoran…

Notas: ¿Por qué me he tardado tanto?, falta de tiempo, falta de inspiración y también problemas con la computadora (casi había terminado este capitulo, cuando mi compu tuvo un problema y perdí todos mis archivos, y me decepcione tanto que no me dieron deseos de escribir hasta hace poco).

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado, y ya estamos cerca del final, este es el penúltimo capitulo, algo corta lo se, pero como ya he mencionado me gusta escribir fics bastante cortos.

Como siempre me gustaría saber su opinión ha través de un review, y espero tener el próximo lo mas pronto posible, haré mi mayor esfuerzo porque así sea, así que paciencia y siempre terminó los fics que escribo y este no será distinto.

Gracias a quienes han dejado un review, este capitulo es para ustedes.


	6. Te amo

Amándote en Secreto

Su corazón latiendo a un frenético ritmo, le recordaba que lo que acababa de ocurrir no había sido ningún sueño o ilusión. No tenia fuerzas aun para levantarse del sillón mientras en su mente multitud de pensamientos parecían revolverse en una mezcla sin control.

No podía pensar.

No cuando el sabor de sus labios aun estaba en los suyos, cuando su piel parecía arder, y su corazón quererse salir de su pecho.

Lo amaba, pero una y otra vez al parecer tenia que enfrentarse a una realidad, el no sentía lo mismo por ella…

Sus sentido aturdidos la alertaron de alguien que entraba.

-Hola-saludo Touya extrañado por la apariencia de su hermana, el albornoz algo abierto y el sonrojo de sus mejillas.-¿Estas bien?-

La mirada de Touya la previno de su aspecto, se cerro bien el albornoz y se paso las manos por el cabello-Si, iba a darme un baño-se obligo a tranquilizarse, por ningún motivo quería que Touya siquiera sospechara algo de lo que acababa de ocurrir.-¿como te fue en el trabajo?-pregunto para desviar la atención de su aspecto.

-Estuvo bien, pero vengo agotado-dejo su gabacha y su maletín en el mueble y luego tomo asiento, dejando escapara un suspiro de placer al sentir su cuerpo relajarse, cerro los ojos y se recostó-Me pareció ver el auto de Shaoran, cuando doblaba en la cuadra¿vino a la casa?-

Sakura agradecio que Touya no la observara, porque si no notaria su nerviosismo-no-mintió, talvez no era lo mejor ocultarle a Touya lo que ocurría entre ella y Shaoran, pero la verdad no sabia como se lo tomaría Touya, era cierto que su relación con el había mejorado, pero todavía faltaba un largo camino para llegar a ser lo que debería ser, y por otro lado, ni ella misma sabia que era lo que había entre ella y Shaoran, ella lo amaba , pero el¿Qué sentía Shaoran por ella?, no lo sabia, así que la relación que tendría con el aun no estaba definida.

&&&&&&&

Se sentía algo vacía y perdida al dejar simplemente que los días siguieran su curso, mientras en su mente una y otra vez si simulaban multitud de escenarios en los que se recreaba que ocurriría cuando lo viera nuevamente.

No podía apartarlo de su mente. El calor de sus besos estaba aun presente sobre su piel, y los latidos de su corazón se aceleraban cuando sus pensamientos caían sin remedio alguno en el.

Miro el reloj que había a un lado de la cama, era muy tarde, Touya no estaba ya que tenia turno en el hospital, la casa estaba tan silenciosa, y ella era conciente de que se el silencio parecía envolverla, la añoranza estaba presenta en el aire, sentía que ya no podía esperar por mas tiempo, necesitaba verlo.

Necesitaba verlo, tanto como necesitaba respirar.

Su corazón, su alma necesitaba de nuevo su compañía, tanto como necesitaba la luz, el era su luz.

Y ahora se sentía sola sin el, perdida en la oscuridad.

Ya basta se dijo poniéndose de pie, ya no mas esperar, si el no venia ha ella, entonces ella iría hacia el, necesitaban aclarar muchas cosas, ya no quería mas de esta incertidumbre, de seguir tan solo metida en una rutina, donde nada parecía tomar color, esperando por algo que quizás no ocurriría jamás.

&&&&&&&

¿Qué hacia?, las cosas se ven distintas cuando es el momento de enfrentar las cosas, mientras estaba en la casa le pareció lo mas razonable del mundo tomar un taxi y venir a casa de Shaoran, aun siendo tan tarde y estando tan lejos de su casa, parecía la mejor idea que había tenido en mucho tiempo, pero el ver su puerta frente a ella¿Por qué esa idea ya no parecía tan brillante?.

Bajo la mano, que estaba cerca del timbre sin atreverse a tocarlo, y empezó a caminar por el pasillo del departamento, mirando la puerta, deteniéndose unos momentos con la intención de tocar el timbre y aclarar todo, pero así como venían esos momentos de valor, también así de rápidamente se iban.

Ninguno de los dos puede seguir así, se repitió, no era el momento de ser cobarde, tenia que enfrentar sus sentimientos y sabia que también tenia que ser fuerte, para aceptar cualesquiera que fueran los sentimientos de Shaoran, quería su amor, pero si no podía tenerlo, quería su amistad, y no conseguiría ninguno de las dos cosas si simplemente se dedicaban a huir, porque no era nada mas que eso, huir, lo que ambos hacían, y ella ya había tomado la decisión por ambos, se paro frente a la puerta, pero no llego a tocar el timbre pues esta se abrió.

Su mundo entero pareció quebrarse, y de pronto todo le pareció irreal, una pesadilla, cuando vio que Shaoran salía abrazado de una mujer y no cualquiera, era Mei, ella reparo en su presencia primero que el, y le dirigio una sonrisa de suficiencia y placer que sin duda notaba el desprecio que sentía por ella, nunca había sido distinto, pero esta vez dolía mas, porque ella pensó que tenia oportunidad con el, pero al verlos parecía que se había equivocado.

Se quedo de pie, incapaz de hacer algo, cuando la vio frente a su puerta, vio en su rostro el dolor, y fue cuando se dio cuenta de lo que sus ojos miraban y lo que pensaría, pero no era nada, ni por cerca lo que parecía-Sakura-grito cuando la vio alejarse.

Trato de ir tras ella, ero Mei le sostuvo el brazo-Déjala ir-dijo con voz melosa.

Volvió la vista hacia la mujer, y le dirigio una gélida mirada, que hizo que ella le soltara el brazo-El portero del edificio te ayudara con el taxista, no quiero verte cuando regrese Mei, no quiero verte nunca mas, entiendes.-

Dejo a Mei, y corrió fuera del edificio, afortunadamente el portero había visto el camino que había tomado Sakura, y comenzó a correr, esperaba alcanzarla, sonrió cuando vio la figura de ella, no mas lejos que unos pasos, su visión se volvió borrosa a causa de la lluvia, pero sintió que un peso enorme le fuera quitado cuando logro alcanzarla.

sintió la mano, envolver su muñeca, la calidez de esa otra piel, tocando la suya, era el, no necesitaba verlo para saber que era el, no había nadie mas que tan solo con un roce despertara sus sentidos de la forma en que lo hacia el, que su corazón latiera mas deprisa-Suéltame por favor-murmuro, si atreverse a mirarlo.

-No-

La lluvia mojaba sus ropas, sintiendo el frío empezar a ser mella en su cuerpo, la calle estaba solitaria, pues ya era muy tarde y no había nadie mas alrededor, quería irse, estar sola con su dolor, el había vuelto con Mei, sus ojos no la engañaron, y ahora toda esperanza de un futuro con el simplemente se había esfumado-Por favor Shaoran-

-No escúchame-

Trato de soltarse de sus mano, pero el se lo impidió tomándola del otro brazo, se removió inquieta tratando se liberarse, pero el era mas fuerte que ella, sintió los brazos de el, envolverla en un calido abrazo que pareció calmar el frío de su cuerpo, de su alma y corazón.

Era lastima, eso era lo que sentía por ella, y se resistió con mas fuerza, pero no consiguió soltarse, al fin se rindió, y dejo que su mejilla descansara en el pecho de el, mientras que sus lagrimas, se mezclaban con la lluvia, y su llanto era silenciado por la tormenta.

-no es lo que parece-su voz sonó suave, cuando se decidió a hablar, al ver que Sakura había dejado de luchar contra su abrazo.

-¿Volviste con ella?-se aferro a su abrazo con mas fuerza, talvez era el ultimo, se dijo, era la ultimas vez que estaría así de cerca de el- ¿Aun la amas?-

-Vamos Sakura, esta lloviendo no podemos quedarnos aquí-trato de moverla, pero Sakura se resistió, miro en su rostro el dolor, y se maldijo¿acaso solo la hacia sufrir?, era lo único que parecía lograr últimamente-No he vuelto con ella-le dijo, y como lo imagino esta vez Sakura si atendió su petición de caminar y siguieron el camino hacia su departamento.

Estaban cerca de su departamento, cuando fue conciente de la realidad nuevamente-¿Mei?-

No dijo nada mas, pero Shaoran entendió la pregunta-ya se ha marchado-

Sakura no entendía, porque había estado Mei en el departamento de Shaoran, el le dijo que no había vuelto con ella, pero no le respondió cuando le pregunto si aun la amaba, quizás se dijo ella quería que volviesen, pero Shaoran a pesar de que aun la amaba, no sabia que hacer.

Shaoran la miro y se dio cuenta de todas la preguntas que tenia-Hablaremos arriba-

Sakura se dejo llevar, no sabia que decir o que hacer, por el momento tan solo le dejo a el hacer.

Cerro la puerta suavemente, entrando después de ella-iré por una toalla-le dijo suavemente

Se quedo de pie en medio de la sala, viendo alrededor sin ser conciente de ello, pues se hallaba perdida en su propio mundo interior, había tantas dudas en ella, tantas esperanzas y sueños que amenazaba con romperse.

Le tendió una toalla, mientras el se secaba también.

-Aun la amas-la suave voz de ella, lo interrumpió, subió sus vista hasta concentrarse con los esmeraldas.

Ella no sabia que le había motivado a ser tan directa, quizás porque ya no quería seguir en medio de toda esa neblina de confusión. quería que las cosas fueran claras, era lo mejor para ella, aunque la verdad detrás de esa neblina, no fuera lo que deseaba.

-No, ya no siento nada por Mei-

-¿Entonces, porque….?-

-Mei, había tomado, por eso me miraste que la sostenía, además, quería que regresara con ella, pero le dije que no, aunque la amara nunca podría perdonarle el que me hubiera traicionado, y también me he dado cuenta de que en realidad nunca la ame-

-¿Pero…?-

Se miraba tan indefensa, y como siempre Sakura despertaba en el un instinto de protección y ternura que ninguna mujer había despertado en el. Era un hombre pasional, atento, era fuerte y si también algo duro, pero jamás lleno de ternura como cuando estaba con ella, solo Sakura era capaz de convertirlo en un hombre tan distinto.-Estas mojada-murmuro, la tomo del brazo y la condujo a la habitación, la dejo cerca de la puerta y tomo una de sus camisas-Es lo suficientemente larga para que parezca un camisón, no tengo nada mas que pueda quedarte-

Sakura tomo la camisa-Shaoran yo….-

-Cámbiate Sakura-se acerco a ella, y le acaricio la mejilla¿Qué es lo que siento por ti Sakura?, se pregunto a si mismo, pero aunque sabia que quizás era algo parecido al amor, la verdad es que también estaba realmente confundido y no quería darle falsas esperanzas, así que hasta que no estuviera claro con sus sentimientos no diría nada-Meteremos después tu ropa mojada a la secadora.-

Sakura se que de pie en la habitación, aun sintiendo el calor de esa caricia en su mejilla, y comenzó a cambiarse.

Había sacado un poco de ropa también y se cambio en la otra habitación, oyó el reporte del clima en el que recomendaban que nadie saliera de casa pues la tormenta era bastante fuerte y la visibilidad en la carreteras pocas, hizo una mueca al oír el reporte no había tenido que verlo para saber que seria una imprudencia total salir con ese clima, escuchaba lo fuerte de la tormenta y de la vista que ofrecía el ventanal de la sala no se apreciaba nada excepto la oscuridad de la noche.

Suspiro con algo de cansancio y tensión en el cuerpo, cuando el peso de la situación callo sobre sus hombros.

Estaba solo con Sakura.

Estaba solo con Sakura, cuando la única razón por la que no la había visto estos días era porque no tenia claro sus sentimientos, y porque sabia que le era imposible controlarse cuando estaba a su lado, la deseaba tanto que dolía saber que no podía tenerla, no así, no como si fuera una conquista de una noche, o algo pasajero, apartando el hecho de que era muy joven para esto e inocente, sakura era muy especial, y no merecía nada de esto si el no lo podía ligar a su corazón.

Tenia la sensación de que así era, que el deseo que sentía por ella, iba mas allá de lo físico, y que por lo fuerte de este y por la amalgama de emociones que lo acompañaban, estaba casi seguro que su corazón se encontraba ligado, la clave era casi, no del todo y no estaba dispuesto a seguir sin antes aclarar todo, pero la pregunta era que si lograría ser tan fuerte para evitar tomar lo que tanto deseaba.

-¿Shaoran?-

Eso fue suficiente para sacarlo de sus pensamientos, y realmente estaba perdido en su propio mundo, se dijo, cuando se dio cuenta de que la tenía a su lado.

-Hay mucho de lo que tenemos que hablar-sus ojos esmeraldas se perdieron en los ambarinos, pero no sentía esa sensación de estar perdida, sino por el contrario cada vez que miraba a Shaoran, cuando se sumergía en las profundidades y en todas esa emociones que sus ojos reflejaban, la acompañaba esa sensación de pertenencia, es como estar en casa, saber que allí a su lado es donde ella pertenece nada mas.

subió su mano y aparto un mecho de cabello que tocaba su mejilla-Lo se-su mano reposó en su mejilla, transmitiéndole un poco del calor de su cuerpo.

allí estando tan cerca de el, sintiendo el contacto de su piel contra la suya, se dio cuenta de cuan perfecto y maravilloso era este momento, cerro lo ojos dejando que su cuerpo y su corazón se recrearan de las sensaciones que su presencia y sus carisias despertaban en ella.

Sabia que no debía hacerlo, sabia que no debía rendirse al impulso que tan fuertemente le decía que la besara, pero no tuvo fuerzas, no las suficientes para luchar contra si mismo.

El beso fue suave, tentativo, queriendo memorizar su sabor, la textura de su boca, pero se volvió codicioso quiso mas, y lo pidió, la boca de Sakura se abrió dándole permiso, con un suspiro de rendición le rodeo el cuello, y el la pego mas a su cuerpo, absorbiendo con el suyo los suaves contornos del cuerpo femenino, sintiendo la calidez de su cuerpo alcanzar el suyo.

Sus piernas se hicieron gelatinas, sus pensamientos una masa sin forma, nada racional, su piel, parecía ser mas sensible de lo que jamás recordaba, sintió la mano de el acariciar su espalda ha través de la delgada tela de la camisa.

Murmuro el nombre de ella, antes de besarla nuevamente con mayor ímpetu y pasión de lo que seria prudente, pero no podía evitarlo, y cuando sintió que su cuerpo reaccionaba ante la marejada de deseo, supo que si no se detenía seria demasiado tarde para mantener el control.

-Sakura.-se separo de ella, y la rodeo con su brazos

Sakura sentía su cuerpo temblar, y se aferro a los brazos de el mientras lo temblores de su cuerpo empezaban a cesar, y los latidos de su corazón comenzaba a retomar su habitual ritmo y la danza desenfrenada que antes había experimentado, volvía a ser tranquilo.

-Te amo Shaoran-murmuro, aun con su mejilla pegada a su pecho, oyendo los latidos de su corazón algo desenfrenados también.

sonrió, pego su rostro al cabello de ella, absorbiendo su aroma, con el que parecía soñar incluso despierto-Lo se-Se separo de ella, y la vio a los ojos-Yo siento muchas cosas por ti Sakura, pero también se que estoy confundido-

-Pero…-

-escúchame, necesito tiempo-

-después de lo que paso en la casa, te alejaste , no supe de ti, pensé que nuevamente tratabas de alearte de mi, por eso vine-

-Necesitaba aclarar lo que siento por ti, cuando fui a tu casa ese día, pensaba decirte que quería estar cerca de ti, no se lo que siento, pero sabia que no deseaba permanecer sin ti, y luego cometí el error de marcharme sin decir nada de eso, es solo que me asombre del poco control que tengo sobre mi, cuando se trata de ti, lo que casi ocurrió.-

Un leve sonrojo la invadió, al recordar esa tarde.

-Eres muy inocente Sakura, no puedo negar que te deseo, se que algo crudo y directo, pero seria un tonto en negar que no es así.-le acarició la mejilla.-pero contigo eso nunca seria suficiente, eres demasiado especial, se que también siento mucho mas por ti que solo deseo y cariño, pero quiero tiempo para aclarar mis pensamientos-

sonrió, al parecer no todas sus esperanzas estaba perdidas-Te daré el tiempo que necesitas-quería sentir la textura de su piel, por lo que subió su mano hasta que pudo sentir su cara bajo sus dedos-pero prométeme que pase lo que pase, serás mi amigo-

El también sonrió-Te lo prometo, porque yo también no quiero que eso cambie, eres muy especial para mi Sakura.-

Sakura asintió

Se alejo de ella y fue a tomar el teléfono-la tormenta es bastante fuerte, y es peligroso manejar en estas condiciones llama a Touya y dile que te quedaras aquí-

-esta de turno, así que no habrá problemas, si llego temprano no se enterara de que he salido-sonrió un poco-se enfadaría mucho si se entera de que he salido tan tarde de casa.-

-¿Cómo esta todo con el?-era un tema mas seguro que tratar, además de que siempre le preocupo la relación que mantenían este par de hermanos.

Una pequeña sonrisa se forma en sus labios-hemos mejorado, se que requerirá tiempo antes de tener un relación sólida y llena de confianza, pero tengo la esperanza de que las cosas mejoraran mas aun.-

-Sabes que habrá muchos problemas si decidimos que haya una relación entre nosotros..-

-lo se-se acerco a el y tomo su mano entre las suyas-pero si los hay, valdrá la pena superarlos todos, yo se que si Shaoran.-

Que perfectamente encajaba su mano con la de ella, y se pregunto porque se tardaba tanto tiempo en tomar una decisión, pero ya se había equivocado con Mei, una vez pensó amarla, pero no era así, y por lo fuerte de los sentimientos de Sakura, no estaba dispuesto a cometer ningún error, no quería lastimarla.-Te he preparado la habitación de invitados, ya es tarde será mejor que vallamos a dormir.-

-Buenas noches Shaoran-murmuro, camino hacia la habitación, y le sonrió a Shaoran que la miraba-creo que me amas-

Yo también lo creo Sakura, fue su pensamiento, mientras miraba como se serraba la puerta de la habitación, -yo también creo que te amo-murmuro en la soledad de la sala.

&&&&&&&

Sonreía mientras metía la llave en la cerradura de la casa-Vamos pasa Shaoran, al menos para tomarte un café-

Miro pensativamente a Sakura, que ya había abierto la puerta, pero todavía no entraba esperando su respuesta, siempre funcionaba mejor cuando había ingerido un poco de cafeína, al menos aclararía sus pensamientos, y quizás le permitiera funcionar correctamente durante el día, y no como un zombi, porque no tendría nada de raro en que actuara así, tomando en cuenta de que no pudo pegar ojo en toda la noche, y la razón, era una mujer de cabellos castaños y ojos esmeraldas hechizantes, que solamente estaba a una pared de por medio-Acepto tu propuesta-se rindió, sabiendo que no solo su necesidad de cafeína era la causante de esta decisión, sino también la acuciante necesidad de poder estar con ella, siempre que pudiera.

Atravesó el umbral de la puerta cuando escucho la respuesta que deseaba, la sonrisa en su rostro denotaba cuando placer le ocasionaba que el hubiera aceptado su propuesta.

-¿Dónde estabas?-

La sonrisa se borro de su rostro, cuando vio el rostro furioso de su hermano, sus ojos café, la fulminaron tanto a ella, como a Shaoran que se encontraba a su espalda.

No definitivamente este no era un buen momento para aclararle a su hermano lo que ocurría entre ella y Shaoran, así que se decidió por una mentira esperando que Shaoran la apoyase-Salimos temprano a tomar un café.-

-!Mentira¡-se sobresalto a escuchar la furiosa voz de Touya, su mirada era fría-Me dirás que estas con la misma ropa de ayer Sakura, se que no pasaste la noche en casa.-

Se quedo de piedra al escuchar la acusación de su hermano.

-Durmió en tu casa¿no es así?-fijo su mirada en Shaoran.

-Si, pero no es lo que piensas-

-Touya escúchame, Shaoran esta diciendo a verdad, no es lo que parece-

-¡No es lo que parece¡-se sentía furioso, sobre todo culpable. Miro atentamente a Sakura, por lo que a el le parecía estaba claro lo que sucedía, un hombre que estaba aprovechándose de una chiquilla, y lo que mas furioso lo ponía era no saber desde cuando y saber que no podría haberse dado cuenta¿Cuántas veces no había dejado sola a Sakura en las noches?

Sabia que las cosas estaban saliéndose de control, y no podía culpar a Touya, sabia que las cosas vista desde afuera no parecían ni siquiera cercanas a la verdad-Tranquilízate y escúchanos.-

El golpe lo envió contra la puerta y luego al suelo, sintió el sabor metálico de la sangre en sus labios, subió la mirada hacía arriba, para ver al dueño de ese puño que lo tomo por sorpresa.

-Creí que eras mi amigo-la voz sonó fría, llena de mucho resentimiento

Se quito un poco de la sangre que salía por el labio partido e hizo una mueca, cuando trato de mover la boca, le dolería mil demonios dentro de poco-Tienes que escucharnos.-

-No quiero, vete de mi casa-dio unos cuantos pasos mas, dispuesto a dar otro golpe, pero alguien lo detuvo, fijo la vista en Sakura.

Cuando Shaoran cayo contra el suelo, sintió que la sangre abandonaba su rostro, vio con alivio cuando se levanto y no parecía haber sufrido mas daño que el labio partido. ¿En que momento las cosas se había salido tanto de control?, ella era la única culpable, y como estaban las cosas se daba cuenta de que necesitaba ser sincera con Touya y aclarar todo.

Sintió los músculos de Touya flexionados, y los puños apretados listo para dar otro golpe, y supo que mientras Shaoran estuviera allí, no habría forma siquiera de empezar a poner las cosas en orden.

Giro su vista hacia Shaoran, en ese momento sus miradas se encontraron-Será mejor que te marches, yo hablare con el.-

Había determinación en su mirada, quiso debatir ese idea, pero se dio cuenta de que Sakura era lo suficientemente fuerte y madura para enfrentar la situación, y aclarar todo-Esta bien-murmuro

Tenia el llavín en la mano, dirigió una mirada a la imagen a su espalda, Touya claramente molesto y Sakura aun tomándolo por el brazo, y se dio cuenta una vez mas que esto era algo que tenia que dejar que aclaran ambos hermanos. El tenia que pensar también, pensar en lo que sentía por Sakura, necesitaba aclarar sus sentimientos, si es que acaso la emociones que lo embargaban cada vez que ella le brindaba una de sus calidas sonrisas o alguna de sus dulces miradas, eran algo parecido al amor, cariño talvez, o si en verdad la amaba.

No era un idiota y no estaba tan confundido para saber que sus dudas no tenían que ver con que Mei lo halla traicionado, no tenia miedo que si le brindaba su amor a Sakura, ella pudiera lastimarlo al engañarlo, por que confiaba en Sakura, era la persona mas sincera que había conocido. Y en cuanto a que antes pensaba que Sakura no lo amaba, si alguna vez tuvo duda, en este instante y como en otros antes cuando sus miradas se encontraban, no podía negar la verdad que en ellos veía, ella lo amaba

Tenia miedo, si pero no de lastimarse, sino de lastimarla a ella, de caer de nuevo en el error que había cometido con Mei, una vez pensó que la amaba, pero luego el tiempo, le dijo que lo que sintió realmente cuando se entero de su traición fue cierto dolor, porque si no la amaba, al menos sentía cariño por ella, confiaba en ella, pero lo que en verdad sintió fue su orgullo lastimado, de hecho se dio cuenta ese día en que la vio en compañía del otro, no hubo dolor, solo cierta amargura, por ver ante si la prueba de que se había burlado de el, pero no dolor.

Ante esto sabia que no podía tomar una decisión precipitada, y dejar que las emociones que sentía en este momento tal vez mas que todo debido a la confusión en la que se encontraba o que los sentimientos de ella, lo arrastraran a tomar una decisión equivocada. Sakura era demasiado importante para el, como para correr el riesgo de lastimarla de esa manera, llegar a una relación, habiéndole dicho que la amaba y luego descubrir que no era así, sabia que aunque Sakura fuera noble y pudiera perdonarle un error tan grave como ese, nunca podría ser capaz de apartar su dolor, y eso siempre permanecería en la relación de amistad que pudieran tener, y al final se terminarían alejando, y eso era algo que no quería hacer. Se dio la vuelta y obligándose a seguir, salio de la casa.

-Tenemos que hablar-su voz sonaba serena, hasta a si misma se asombro de que el tornado que parecía tener en su inferior no se notara en su voz, pero quizás era porque se esforzaba de que así fuera, sabia que tenia que tener toda la serenidad que pudiera tener para aclarar las cosas…

Se sentía cansado, confuso, furioso y culpable, era demasiado para tener una conversación, la tendrían pero no ahora-Luego Sakura, ahora no-quiso caminar hacia su habitación necesitaba poner en orden sus pensamientos, y borra el sabor amargo que le quedaba en la boca culpaba a Shaoran por aprovecharse de ella, pero todo sobre todo a si mimo, porque durante todo este tiempo sabia que nunca había estado para ella.

Se soltó fácilmente de sus manos, lo miro dar unos cuantos pasos, no podía dejarlo marchar se dijo, necesitaba que todo quedara aclarado en este instante.-Me escucharas Touya, aunque te encierres en tu cuarto, y tenga que gritarte desde la puerta, haré que me escuhes-

Miro a su hermana, y por su mirada se dio cuenta de que cumpliría su promesa, así que tomo asiento.

Sonrió y luego de dejar escapar un suspiro de alivio, tomo asiento también frente a Touya-Se que estas enfadado-

-Lo estoy con el y supongo que también contigo, el se aprovecho de ti Sakura.-

Seria una larga platica se dijo-No paso lo que tu crees entre el y yo, no me acosté con el, te lo digo tan directo para que lo entiendas.-

-Pasaste la noche con el, y me dices que no paso nada entre tu y el-

-Se que no tenemos una relación sólida Touya, y se que ambos tenemos la culpa, tu refugiado tras un ridículo sentido de culpa, y yo detrás del dolor y la aceptación, ya que nunca me atreví a enfrentarme a ti, pero quiero que sepas que lo que te diré, será solo la verdad, por favor Touya confía en mi.-

-Yo…-miro directamente a Sakura, y vio que era sincera-confiare en ti- afirmo- se que algo ha ocurrido entre tu y el.

-si-sabia que la palabras que eligiera a continuación deberían ser la correctas-No hemos besado -y un poco mas, pensó, el mueble en el que estaba Touya se lo recordaba, pero no creía que debía mencionar algo así-Yo lo amo, y el…, el..-se encontró con un problema ella creía que la amaba, pero hasta que no lo oyera de los labios de el, no podría asegurar nada.

Se dio cuenta de la vacilación de ella-¿el que?-

-El esta confundido.-

-Es mucho mayor que tu y eso le da ventaja, no soy tan ciego al mundo Sakura, hay mucho hombres que se dedican a seducir a niñas como tu.-

Sakura sonrió, al escuchar que la llamaba niña-No soy una niña Touya, y creo que lo ves, pero no lo quieres aceptar, y si yo tampoco soy ciega al mundo, pero hay algo que quiero en lo que pienses, Shaoran era tu amigo, se que estos años se han alejados, pero es tu amigo, lo conoces, de verdad crees que el haría lago tan ruin como eso-

-Yo…-

-El no me ha seducido Touya-se sonrojo levemente al recordar que de hecho había sido lo contrario-yo lo seduje a el-

-¿De que diablos hablas?-

-Lo que has oído, he tratado de que se fijara en mi-recordó con cierto resentimiento y diversión, en que Shaoran al igual que Touya, la había seguido viendo como una niña, hasta ese día en la fiesta, sonrió, al recordar que ese día Shaoran, se había dado cuenta de que ya no era una chiquilla.

-El es mayor que tu-

-Quieres dejar de repetir esa frase, lo se, el también lo sabe, y se que en parte la reticencia de Shaoran por siquiera dejarme entrever que sentía algo por mi, se debía a eso mismo, sabes que Shaoran siempre ha sido correcto, y se da cuenta de lo joven que soy-

quería decirle que ese argumento era suficiente, para que el se hubiera mantenido alejado de ella, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo Sakura lo interrumpió.

-Pero yo lo amo, y no, no es ningún capricho, y tampoco no soy tan joven para no saber lo que es amor, lo amo Touya, y creo que el también me ama lo siento-

Escucho las palabras de Sakura, quiso decirle que se equivocaba, pero no pudo, quizás fue lo firme que sonó su voz, lo decidida y segura de sus palabras, pero supo que sobre todo, fue lo feliz que se veía cuando hablo de el, lo suave e impregnada de amor que se escucho su voz, y la verdad reflejada en sus ojos, lo amaba, lo veía por si mismo.

recordó entonces sus palabras, no sabia lo que sentia el por ella-No sabes si el te ama-

-No, aun no me lo ha dicho, y yo estoy dispuesta a darle el tiempo que necesite para aclarar sus sentimientos-una sonrisa se formo en sus labios.-Pero se que me ama.-

-Tengo mucho en lo que pensar.-murmuro

-¿Aceptarías mi relación con el Touya?-

-Se que lo he repetido, pero aun eres muy joven, pero cuando dices que lo amas, se que no mientes, no se si una relación como esta es lo mejor para ti.-

-Estoy de acuerdo-

Touya sonrió y vio a Sakura, ella tenia razón, ya no era una niña-Pero también a pesar de lo que sea o no lo mejor, hay algo que quiero sobre todo, y es que seas feliz.-

Sonrió contenta a Touya-Gracias Touya-

&&&&&&&

Estando sentada en la banca por uno momentos se vio perdida en todo lo que había pasado, en las lagrimas, y en las esperanzas renacidas, en la largas miradas de el, en sus sonrisas, la carisias de sus manos sobre su piel y en sus besos. El verano ya se respiraba en el aire y en el ambiente. Una semana, una semana esperando verlo aparecer y escucharlo decir que la amaba.

Tenia la esperanza y también sabia que no era una ilusión vana e irreal, de que el le diría que la amaba, cada día que pasaba no era la desesperanza que la invadía, sino la seguridad de que el le diría que la amaba, lo sentía dentro de ella.

Cerro los ojos unos momentos para así sentir la caricia del viento en su piel, y la calidez de los rayos del sol sobre si.

Así fue como la encontró el, los ojos cerrados y con una sonrisa abierta y calida en sus labios, se quedo de pie ha cierta distancia memorizando cada rasgo de su rostro. Eran tan hermosa, y perfecta que parecía irreal, un espejismo de su propia mente, y tanto la había añorado esta semana que podría creer que se trataba de un intento de su mente por calmar la necesidad de verla, lo podría creer si no sintiera el viento chocar sobre su piel, y la calidez agradable del sol, y sonrió porque sabia que era real.

-Hola-

Su sonrisa se amplio en cuanto escucho su saludo, podía reconocer su voz aun a penas con esa palabras, estaba tan dentro de ella, que no podía ser de otra forma.

-Hola-

Se sentó a un lado de ella-sabia que estarías aquí-

No había nervios, ni siquiera un poco de inquietud, podría ser el paisaje tan relajante, pero sabia que todo era porque ya no habían dudas, desde ese día en el apartamento, estaba la seguridad de que el la amaba, lo sentía, lo sabia, aun cuando esa palabras no habían sido dichas.

-Te extrañé-sus miradas se encontraron en este instante.

-Yo también- y mucho se dijo, añoro cada sonrisa y cada mirada, que recordaba, subió su mano hasta poder acariciar su mejilla, añoro la suavidad y la calidez de su piel, y se dio cuenta de que era un idiota al no ir con ella, porque la amaba, la amaba con todo su corazón-Te amo Sakura.-

-Lo se-era tan agradable sentir la suavidad de su piel, sentir su mirada, y contemplar la sonrisa de su rostro-Pero me alegra tanto escuchártelo decir.-

Se acerco a ella, la mano que antes acariciaba su mejilla, se deslizo hasta su cuello, y la acerco a el, deposito un beso, uno suave y murmuro contra sus labios.-Es bueno que te alegra, porque tengo la intención de repetírtelo muchas veces-

Sakura rió, era una risa llena de felicidad-No me escuharas quejarme-

Sus labios se unieron de nuevo, y fue especial, como un universo estallando dentro de cada uno, mas especial que nunca porque ahora ambos eran conciente de que se amaban.

-Lamento haberme tardado tanto-su cabeza estaba recostada en su hombro, y podía sentir su cabellos, y el agradable aroma que de el provenía.

-Sabia que te decidirías-

-Dude tanto, eras especial para mi, y pensé que tan solo mi necesidad de seguir a tu lado era la que guiaría mis decisiones, que solo mi amistad por ti era lo que haría que quisiera seguir contigo, y entonces me di cuenta de que soy feliz siento tu amigo, pero ya no quería solo eso, ya no, quería mas, lo quería todo, quería tu amor, te quería a ti-

Sakura se separo de su lado y le sonrió-Soy muy feliz, te amo tanto Shaoran, y ahora se que todo valió la pena, estamos juntos.-

-Por siempre-murmuro antes de besarla.

**Epilogo**

En la marquesina del teatro se leía, una moderna historia de amor.

El teatro tenia un lleno total, no solo se debía a que la historia de la obra parecía ser buena, si no también porque se sabia que la famosa actriz Sakura Li actuaría en ella, y no muchos dejarían de asistir a una obra en la que salía la estrella teatral de Japón, o como salía llamarla la critica la actriz esmeralda aludiendo al color de sus ojos. La critica la adoraba y el publico aun mas. La noche de estreno prometía ser un éxito total.

El publico se puso de pie, y los aplausos resonaron en toda la inmensidad del teatro. La historia había sido perfecta, y las actuaciones igualmente, mañana la critica diría: Otra actuación magistral de la joya de Japón, la actriz esmeralda.

Todo había salido perfecto, el publico lo sabia, ella lo sabia, porque como cada noche, y cada obra que represento durante estos años, puso todo de ella, en la actuación. Estaba viviendo su sueño después de todo al poder actuar, así que no podía menos que sentirse feliz por lo que había conseguido en su vida.

El telón se había cerrado así que se dirigio a su camarote, ya se había quitado el vestuario, cuando tocaron a la puerta, una sonrisa se formo en su rostro al saber de quien se trataba.

Un hermoso ramo de flores la recibió en cuanto abrió la puerta, rosas rojas, como siempre, en cada noche de estreno de cada obra.

Un par de ojos ambarinos, la miraron y le sonrieron-Maravillosa como siempre-murmuro con voz suave.

Sonrió, tomo el ramo, y simplemente le fue imposible negarse a ambos el placer de un beso, seis maravillosos años habían pasados desde que se casaron, seis años llenos de la mas completa felicidad.

-Yo también creo que estuviste perfecta mami-

Su sonrisa se amplio y bajo la vista hasta encontrarse con otro par de ojos esmeraldas, la pequeña Yuri le sonreía, se agacho hasta que sus ojos estuvieran a la misma altura de su pequeña hija, tenia sus ojos, pero su cabello era el de su padre y también su sonrisa.

Sakura abrió sus brazos y abrazo a la pequeña-Gracias Yuri, sabes que ustedes dos son mas importante que cualquier opinión.-

La pequeña se aferró ella, mientras se ponía de pie.

-Ha dicho que ella también quiere ser actriz-dijo Shaoran con una sonrisa

Sakura sonrió, Yuri tenia tan solo cuatro años, sabia que podía cambiar de opinión, pero también sabia, que a la edad de Yuri ella también había dicho que quería ser actriz, así que podía ser y talvez algún día se dijo compartiría escenario con su hija.

Miro a las dos personas mas importante de su vida, y sonrió formaban un cuadro maravilloso-Te amo-

Sakura le sonrió-Yo también te amo-dijo sabiendo que era la mujer mas feliz del mundo, y un brillo especial apareció en sus ojos al recordar un pequeño secreto-la obra es maravillosa, lastima que solo podré representarla por poco tiempo.-

-¿pero porque?-se extraño de la decisión de su esposa, sabia lo mucho que le gustaba este papel, aun recordaba lo feliz que se puso cuando recibió el guión y lo leyó.

-El vestuario, me quedará chico dentro de poco.-

La palabras cobraron sentido entonces y su sonrisa se amplio, envolvió a Sakura y a Yuri en un abrazo-¿Cuado nacerá?-su voz sonaba llena de felicidad.

-Dentro de unos siente meses y medio.-

Beso a Sakura y luego sonrió a su hija-Tendrás un hermanito o hermanita, estoy tan feliz-casi grito-tenemos que celebrar.-

Esa noche salieron los tres, cualquiera que los observara vería a una familia muy feliz, y no se habrían equivocado, por que lo eran….

Notas de la autora: Lamento tanto el retraso, espero que les halla gustado.

Gracias a quienes han dejado review, y a los que han seguido esta historia, espero que cada capitulo halla sido de su agrado y no haber decepcionado a nadie.


End file.
